Lodestar
by BubuJones
Summary: A journey to become great and powerful... Trixie strives to reach this ultimate goal; but rather than simply proclaiming her skill, she will be forced to overcome many obstacles and adapt to her changing circumstances in order to ensure her success. She must face the new challenges set before her; but when adversaries emerge, enemies-turned-friends may be Trixie's only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Lodestar

By: Bubujones

Chapter 1

An azure-coated mare with a silvery-blue mane stood atop a high ledge, admiring the unusual night. The brilliant full moon loomed ominously and apathetically overhead, accompanied by its ever-present, diamond-like stars. She absorbed the sights and sounds with gusto; the fresh, chilling breaths were satisfying, and the fantastic view of the quaint and sleeping town of Ponyville was quite scenic, she had to confess.

At this distance, only nighttime lanterns could be identified dotting the town's barren paths, expressing its desolate, late-night nature. The town was peaceful - too peaceful.

"Tonight will be the night when everypony in that wretched town remembers the name Trixie..." she spat underneath her breath, malice and scorn behind each of her words. "Especially that_ damn _unicorn..."

With only delicate moonlight to guide her path into town, Trixie hurriedly made her way to the destination that held her undivided attention.

_Here I am... _she thought uncertainly as she arrived in the main square, unsure as to where or how to begin. _What am I even doing?_ was a question Trixie had not bothered to ask herself before. She couldn't understand why she had decided to come back to Ponyville, a decision that had proven catastrophic the times prior. Only one thing was really clear now.

She loathed the town. In Ponyville, the forever regretful encounter, she had lost everything: her only possessions, her livelihood, her self-respect, and much more that she would rather not remember. Her presence alone in the town churned her stomach, bringing an unusual sense of fear and loneliness with the sickening feeling.

Returning to this place scared her, but she couldn't fully understand that either.

_Perhaps you are scared of rejection?_

"What? Of course not! The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need them!"

_Then you are scared of being run out... again._

"No! That won't happen! I am here for - for revenge!"

_Revenge? Revenge for what?_

"Revenge on this damn town for ruining my life!"

She argued with this voice, her own subconscious - her own common sense. She stomped her hooves hard against the ground, unable to process the thoughts that swirled uncontrollably around in her head. "Stop!" she yelled with a tone of distress.

_Stop what? Nothing has been __**started**__. Will you run away before anything happens? As you have done so many times before?_

"No! I won't run away! Not anymore... I will destroy this town and everything in it!"

Horn shining brightly, Trixie braced her hooves to steady herself as a purple aura built up around her, pulsing with steadily-growing magic. She aimed her horn towards the closest structure, and with a forceful grunt released the pent-up energy in one concentrated beam.

It hit the front wall dead-center, causing the building to warp and twist in a strange manner before disintegrating into sand-like debris. Bemused by this odd effect, Trixie continued her barrage of magical blows on the town - the town that was now seemingly comprised solely of copies of the same building. Each structure dissipated in the same twisting and bizarre fashion as she struck them.

Trixie grew frustrated, beginning to pant heavily as her endurance dwindled with every magical burst. Continuing the barrage, she shot wildly until she could no longer force her magic freely through her body. She was oblivious to her surroundings, concentrating on nothing except the flurry of destructive power.

When she finally ended her assault, panting and shaking from the exertion, she looked around to find that everything had changed. The town had become bleak and sad, the feeling of emptiness becoming even more apparent. The starlight had disappeared, leaving only the now gloomy moon. She was alone in this world of conflicting feelings and thoughts.

"Are you scared?" Trixie froze at the sound of another voice from behind her, a voice she had heard only a few times before yet had never forgotten. She turned, slowly, unsure as to what would be facing her.

There she stood, that lavender unicorn from Ponyville. She was the one that had saved her own town, using her own magic; the one that had stood firm in the face of danger even as Trixie ran away in fear. Trixie loathed this unicorn.

The other mare stood tall and confident, almost mockingly so. A wicked grin adorned her face, and her cold, vicious eyes stared deeply into Trixie's own. That was when Trixie came to realize what this pony wore - _her_ signature cape and hat, the light-blue gem hanging lightly against her chest and securing the cloak around her neck.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Trixie said forcefully, unable to convincingly evoke her prior animosity.

"Me? Why, we're in Ponyville, Trixie. Where _else_ would I be? You, on the other hand, should _not_ be here," said the other unicorn. "Why, if I remember correctly, you ran away after you couldn't defeat a measly Ursa Minor. And then again when you turned the whole town against you."

"Shut up!" Trixie barked. "I'm... I'm here for revenge!"

"Revenge? Really?" she said with a sarcastic chuckle. "What can you possibly do, hmm? Everypony knows how weak you are. Your magic skills are just silly tricks that aren't even noteworthy. I can do all you can do in my sleep."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is more powerful than you could even imagine!" She stomped her hoof on the ground, hate stirring up newfound energy. "You will regret crossing paths with me," she threatened menacingly.

"Ooh, I'm shaking," the other unicorn scoffed. "Do you really think I'm afraid of you? I am the most magical unicorn in Equestria. The most powerful you or anypony has ever set eyes on. You will _never_ come to be my equal in magic... and we are _both_ well aware of that. I can see the doubt in your eyes, hear the impotence in your voice; I can read you like an open book. You are still weak, and no matter how much you try, you will always be weaker than me."

"You don't know what you're talking about! You know nothing of my ability!" Trixie retorted, trying to reject the verbal assault.

"I know you're a coward as well. So easy to turn tail and run. How _pitiful_."

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_! Lets see you handle _this_!" she shouted, trembling with anger. Once again she charged her horn, an intense rose-colored aura engulfing it.

"Not running away, I see…" the lavender pony continued to mock. Trixie ignored this, pushing her powers to their limits. She released the attack at full force, the twisting beam of light barreling towards its target faster than the eye could track.

A flurry of smoke and debris was sent aloft, forcing Trixie to shield her eyes with a foreleg. She gave a relieved sigh, eager for this whole confusing and frightening situation to be over. But that voice returned with an ominous, sinister laugh, one that caused Trixie to shiver.

The dust settled to reveal the patronizing unicorn once again, completely unfazed by the attack. "Pretty valiant effort there. But I wouldn't bother trying that again," she said, taking undaunted steps forward and closing the space between them. "You're no match for me… I thought we already established that."

Trixie stood paralyzed as the other pony approached. She couldn't move, no matter how much she begged her hooves to turn and run away. Terror was holding her in a vice-grip.

"Now you _are_ afraid. You're afraid because you believe there is nothing you can do. You can't bear to face your problems… to face me. You give up hope so effortlessly. The _Great and Powerful_ Trixie? More like the Pathetic and Hopeless," she continued to heap scorn, her own horn beginning to shine with a dark-rose aura.

Trixie could only mouth nonsensical words through trembling lips. Her unwavering focus did not drift from the other mare's piercing eyes as she took several unsteady steps backward. She tried to pick up speed but stumbled over her own hooves, falling back onto her rump.

"Aww, scared are we?" continued the other mare as she drew ever closer. "Is this your true self - a poor, trembling, hopeless little filly? Always alone, forced to face all of your problems with nopony else by your side. Sad really."

Trixie, slumping forward onto her stomach, shielded herself as best she could from the hateful torrent, forelegs wrapped tightly around her lowered ears and head as she withheld tears with all her might. She did not even bother trying to defend herself.

"How do you expect to succeed in life when you can hardly even defend yourself? You had potential, Trixie. You really _could_ have become 'great and powerful'! But seeing you now, I guess I was right... you will always be sad and weak."

"That's not true..." Trixie said, forcing herself back onto shaky hooves. "I can..."

"You can _what_?"

"I _can_ become great and powerful!" she snapped, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Then prove it to me." The lavender mare's magic surged; bright, blindingly white light radiated from the other mare's wide eyes as her horn shone darkest rose. The magic's force steadily intensified, reducing the cape and hat to charred tatters flapping in the wind. The blue gem at her adversary's throat shone luminously just before cracking into a myriad of shards that disintegrated as they hit the hard ground.

"No!" Trixie cried, hoof outstretched as if leaping for the falling shards.

"It's no use…" the other spoke in a portentous voice. "It's all over now." She rose slowly into the air, an intense sphere of magic swirling chaotically around her. Trixie could only cower below.

"Goodbye…" she said simply, shooting an immeasurably powerful beam of magical light straight at her fallen opponent.

"Nooo-"

* * *

"-ooo!" Trixie yelled as she sat up, breathing heavy and fast, her heart raging in her chest. Small droplets of moisture - she couldn't tell if they were tears or cold sweat - trickled down her cheeks. She looked about shakily; it was dark and cool.

Several loud bangs came from beneath her. "Keep it down up there! Every night the same ruckus!" yelled a scratchy sounding voice - the elderly mare that resided in the room beneath her. Trixie was in her apartment, sitting upright in her own bed.

Her anxiety settled as she realized everything was safe now, that it was all a dream – no, a nightmare. She sat silently, wiping the dew away from her face with a foreleg, giving a loud sigh as her tense body loosened up once again in the solace of familiarity. Staring into the darkness, her mind was empty and confused.

The events of her dream slowly began to take shape in her head; blurry and senseless, it took time for clear images to emerge. The nightmare was familiar, as she had had eerily similar ones before. But those were dreams that often went ignored as random compilations of wandering thought; tonight was different. This nightmare had instilled in her conflicting fears that she could not yet understand.

Trixie noticed that her window had been left wide open, allowing a drafty, cool breeze to waft freely into the room. She stepped out of bed, slowly, still a bit shaken from her restless night; walking groggily to the window frame, she settled her forelegs on its old and splintered sill.

The full moon shone brightly over the not-so-distant Manehattan skyline, illuminating a picturesque scene. Stars twinkled like remarkable diamonds against a pure black backdrop. The nighttime air was sweet and refreshing, sending a chill down Trixie's entire body as she greedily inhaled.

The night was young; the city was still as restless as she was. She knew sleeping would be hopeless now, without the aid of physical exhaustion or a few drinks. Feeling she didn't have much of a choice, Trixie turned to step out of her apartment and into the night, guided by the ominous full moon.

Trixie entered the city outskirts. The illuminated street lamps and buildings together with the happy, late night crowds were, in a way, comforting. Ponies laughed and chatted gleefully with their respective groups of friends, living their lives to the fullest. However, Trixie couldn't help but feel a bit resentful of them, of their happiness and their carefree lives; herself unable to recall any time when she had felt and looked that way. She scoffed under her breath as they passed, oblivious to her disapproval.

Trixie continued to wander the city, aimlessly walking through bustling and empty streets alike, and indifferently passing bars, nightclubs, coffee shops, and various other city hubs that were meant for having fun and socializing. She had no real purpose for being out at this hour, save to allow her mind to settle and drift away from her disconcerting dream.

Her stomach rumbled; she grimaced at the sound and the unwelcome cramps accompanying it. Trixie had left her bits at her apartment; _I probably don't have many there anyway, _she thought with a sigh. She was tired now, but didn't want to return to face her meager apartment filled with meager furniture, just to have her meager life shoved back into her face.

Trixie's head hung low, her mind preoccupied by counting the cracks on the ground or knocking away trash and old pinecones. She came upon a face-down flyer and swatted it away with a hoof, only to have it stick to her foreleg. Waving her leg frantically to rid herself of the pestering piece of garbage only resulted in it flying off and covering her face; she grumbled under her breath, learning her lesson by carefully removing the paper that had been pierced by her horn. Before she could toss it off to the side, however, she noticed what it advertised.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked over the piece of paper. "The Lunar Tournament: The Search for the Protégé of Princess Luna," she said wonderingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luna sat at the reading desk reserved for her in the Royal Library of Canterlot Castle, staring with unseeing eyes at the page she had just read. Gathering her wits with a shake of her head, she forced herself to read the last few lines again.

_Eclipse, the last of Princess Luna's apprentices and the only one of her confidants to rebel against her when she became Nightmare Moon, was cleared of any complicity in the rebellion but decided to retire from public life completely. Nothing further is known of him save that he is noted in the public records of Trottingham as having passed away thirteen years later._

Luna sat back and rubbed her eyes with a hoof. _Poor Eclipse... you were always the voice of my conscience. Would I had listened to you one last time!_

"Sister?" came Celestia's voice from behind her, the pale alicorn taking a seat beside her and nuzzling her mane. "I take it you... found what you were looking for?"

"Yes," Luna sighed, nuzzling Celestia in return. "Thank you for - for not being harsh on him, Big Sister. I've come to miss Eclipse a lot, his insights and his company both."

"Luna, I know that he..." Celestia trailed off; talking about that time still did not come easily to her, even to one who had first-hoof memories of it. "I know that he counseled against your subsequent actions, and I would never condemn anypony simply for who they were." She paused. "May I ask... of course you would want to know what happened to him, but is there any particular reason why you have chosen this time?"

Luna straightened in her seat. "Yes. Yes, Sister, there is. I know that you have kept the tradition of taking a student, and in Twilight Sparkle I see that you have found perhaps your most talented protégé yet. I feel..." she hesitated momentarily before brushing away her odd, doubtful feeling. "I feel that it is time for me to do so as well."

"That is wonderful news!" Celestia beamed, looking at Luna with affectionate care. "I want you to know that I will support you in any way I can with this decision."

Luna returned a hopeful smile; knowing very well how times had changed, she would gladly accept all the help she could get. "Thank you, Tia. I am well aware of how different things are now, and I'm quite sure the roles of mentor and student have not been exempt from that change! I have many questions on the matter."

"And I will answer to the best of my abilities," the elder sister said with a confident nod. She waited patiently as Luna rubbed her chin in thought, pondering over her first question.

"Well, as I recall, a personal student was often at our side, or at least in the vicinity of the castle - yet Twilight Sparkle resides in Ponyville and is still your student. Why is this?"

"Twilight and I keep very close contact with each other," Celestia began without the slightest hint of hesitation. "And I myself asked her to remain in Ponyville in order to study the magic of friendship, which could not be done here in the castle." Luna listened intently as her sister carried on. "As Twilight learns and studies, she sends me letters on what she has discovered, be it on friendship, magic, or various other subjects."

"So she continues to study magic as well?" Luna questioned.

"Certainly. Twilight has a variety of avocations - astrology being another one of her personal favorites. And the same process applies; whenever she discovers something new or particularly enticing, she sends me a report on her findings," Celestia said with a smile.

"I see... but having such little contact should make some aspects of your mentoring difficult, no? How do you assign studies or monitor her progress?"

"Twilight isn't a little filly anymore, Luna," Celestia said with a wry smile. "She's a responsible and grown mare. I don't have to keep track of her every spell and research project as I did when she first became my student. As for studies, I trust Twilight's abilities in choosing her own interests." Luna thought silently to herself, letting her sister's words sink in.

"That's another major point - trust," Celestia continued. "The relationship of a student and teacher is unique - you know that very well. There must be a special connection that cannot simply be made by choosing any random pony."

"I presume that has changed as well - choosing the right pony?" Luna asked, privately hoping that at least something from the past had survived to modern days.

"You must mean the old tradition of noble families raising their foals for the sole purpose of becoming our next protégé? No, that was done away with nearly a thousand years ago. Now, it's a more... intimate decision. A student must be chosen carefully, not only having regard to their strengths, but their weaknesses as well. There is no simple way to find the right pony. But when you do, you will know."

Luna sat in silence, reciting Celestia's words in her head: _but when you do, you will know._ "How?" she thought aloud, raising a questioning brow. "How did you find Twilight Sparkle?"

"Oh, that is quite a story," Celestia replied with a soft laugh. "I remember it well. Twilight was a filly at the time, but already quite gifted for her age and ready to enter the School for Gifted Unicorns. But her entrance exam was beset by... complications. Certain events caused her magic to surge uncontrollably, to the point of damaging the castle." She gave a wavering smile at her little sister's perplexed look. "But what is important is that everything turned out for the best. Not to mention that it brought Twilight and I together."

Luna looked down, once again bringing her hoof to her chin in contemplation. "So what you're saying is that you found your protégé entirely by chance? And that you chose Twilight because you witnessed her great magical prowess?"

"Yes, I saw at once that she would need to learn to control her very formidable power. At such a young age, it was quite an astonishing sight. But also... I felt a certain connection to Twilight. One that is rather difficult to express with words. Let's just say, seeing her - a young, talented, devoted filly- made me feel happy inside," Celestia said with a smile and an assuring nod. "Her gift is the closest I've ever seen a pony come to our own level of ability for some time, so who better to teach her?"

"Then how should _I_ find a student? I simply cannot dally about and hope a certain pony comes along to fill the position. I cannot leave this to chance, can I?"

"That is something you must discover on your own. There is no way to hoof-pick a protégé from a crowd or select group of ponies. Often, it can be the most spontaneous circumstances that let you know who that pony really is," the white alicorn spoke in her usual soothing and reassuring tone.

"I understand. Thank you, sister - I will think about this a little longer," Luna said earnestly, smiling at Celestia.

"You know I am always free to discuss anything," Celestia said, rising up and turning towards the door. "Also, if you'd like, I can carry a bit more work today so you can take the day off to do a little more research on your subject," she looked back with a wink. "Oh, and I'll see if Twilight is free anytime this week, as well. I'm sure you two will have fun discussing the matter," Celestia finished with a wink, before exiting through the door.

* * *

"Hello, Princess Celestia?" Twilight whispered respectfully as she entered the Royal Library, where she had been directed to upon her arrival. Of course she cleared her schedule for the whole subsequent day, always eager to accept a summons to the castle and never missing an opportunity to spend time with her mentor.

Upon entering the library, she found much more clutter than she recalled from previous occasions. Books were piled high on tables and floor in an unorganized fashion, some shelves had entire sections missing and _nopony_ seemed to be dealing with the mess. As a librarian herself she couldn't help but cringe ever so slightly at the sight of her once-favorite reading and study room in such disarray - along with another twinge of guilt at her own habit of doing the same thing.

"Princess?" she called a little louder as she took a few careful steps into the library, a soft echo repeating her word. "Hello-"

"Twilight Sparkle!" Luna's head popped out from behind another pile of books, startling Twilight ever so slightly. "I've been waiting for your arrival," she continued with a smile. "I apologize for the mess, been doing lots of... catching up, you could say."

"Oh! Princess Luna," Twilight blurted in a tone of surprise, quickly recovering to return a toothy grin. "That's all right, it's always fun to rearrange the library, ahaha..." she smiled nervously. They stared at each other, Twilight finally speaking in an effort to break the awkward silence. "So... Princess, how are you?"

"Please, Twilight, I've told you that simply Luna will suffice. And I have been doing rather well, thank you," Luna replied with a reassuring smile, walking around the stack of books and towards the smaller unicorn. "Now, you must be wondering why I have beckoned you here."

"Well, to be honest, I thought it was Princess Celestia summoning me - but it's a pleasure to be here with you too... Luna," she nearly stuttered, subtly correcting herself.

"I'm glad, Twilight," Luna said warmly. "You see, something has come up recently, and my sister and I believe you could offer me some assistance." Twilight listened, curious as to what sort of predicament she could possibly be needed for. "I have decided that I wish to take on a new protégé. And who better to seek advice from, aside from my sister, than her _own_ personal student?"

Twilight's eyes grew wide with delight. "That's great news!" she exclaimed. "Just the thought of having a study buddy is exciting." She looked to the side longingly, daydreaming of all the possibilities for a few seconds. Returning her gaze to the other pony, she asked, "How can I help, Luna?"

Luna smiled at the unicorn's enthusiasm. "I'd like to ask you a few questions first, if you don't mind answering them," she said, gesturing at a pair of sitting cushions by another book-filled table.

"I'd be happy to," Twilight said as she went to take a seat, Luna following close behind. "I will answer to the best of my abilities!"

Luna felt rather comfortable speaking to Twilight. Not only was she her sister's personal protégé and close friend, of course, but she was also the pony that had gone out of her way to help Luna during the Nightmare Night celebrations in Ponyville. Not to mention the fact that, in her role as Element of Magic, she had helped free Luna from the evil clutches of Nightmare Moon, and had gone on to save Equestria on many occasions since.

"You were rather young when you became my sister's protege, and presumably had to move into the castle under the watchful eye of a princess?" Twilight nodded in confirmation. "How did you feel about that?"

"Oh... well, that was some time ago." Twilight bit her lower lip in thought as she recalled her past memories. "It was really exciting, of course. Being admitted into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns was one of my greatest aspirations. I had never even dreamed about becoming the personal student of the Princess! When the reality of it all began to sink in, I really started to go through a lot of emotions. Honestly, it was a little scary being a little filly with no idea of what to expect. But I was also overjoyed! Ever since I can remember, I looked up to Princess Celestia. She was my role model and my inspiration, so I knew everything would be fine. And I was right."

"And everything went well? Life in the castle, the intense studies, the sudden gain of social status?"

"Well... it took some getting used to, and there were definitely ups and downs. Having a teacher with great knowledge and wisdom is amazing, and an almost endless supply of books at all hours of the day or night was a dream come true! Although..." she paused momentarily, "I wasn't the most sociable pony back then."

Luna tilted her head in slight bewilderment. "But you have many friends in Ponyville. Indeed, I found you very approachable."

"Things were not always that way. The only friend I really had at the castle was Spike, and with him being a baby dragon we didn't exactly see eye to eye all the time. I'd often find myself alone. So instead of going out, I just studied and read books... until Celestia pushed me into a more social setting."

Luna listened attentively with a grave expression on her face, the word 'alone' sparking immediate interest. _Alone_ - a word that she couldn't help but associate with herself. Her banishment, as well as the period immediately following her re-arrival, immediately came to mind; she could easily recall the feelings - the sad, scared, dreadful feelings and thoughts.

"So you spent much time alone as a filly?" Luna persisted carefully, unsure of Twilight's feelings towards her past.

"Sort of... I spent as much time as I could with my brother, Shining, but he also had his own studies and training to deal with. It's all right, Luna, I've got lots of great friends now!" Twilight said with a reassuring smile. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

"I have no more questions for now, but I _do_ have another favor to ask of you." Twilight readily leaned in, smiling encouragingly. "You see, the coming together of you and my sister was rather... fateful. It was a chance moment where you were both at the right place at the right time. I don't believe I can simply wait for that sort of opportunity to come along... so I've been doing research on different possible methods for finding a protégé, particularly those from Equestrian history. I was wondering If you would be so kind as to help me study further?"

"It would be my pleasure," Twilight said, levitating a few books from the stack on the table. "I need to freshen up on my history anyway."

"Delightful! Then we should get to work; I don't want to keep you for _too_ long."

And work they did, delving into their respective historical studies ranging from the era of Celestia's monarchical rule to the time predating that of the royal sisters and the creation of Equestria. Time slipped by as Twilight and Luna immersed themselves deeply into their reading, scouring through almost-forgotten texts and ancient scrolls. It would be hours until either of them found anything of note.

"Luna, come look at this," Twilight called from a table where she had stacked dozens of old scrolls, with a particularly tattered and motheaten one laid out before her. Luna set her own book down and came to settle at Twilight's side. "This is rather interesting... it tells of the olden pegasus tribes before the creation of Equestria. As a common tradition, in order for a new tribal leader to come to power, many eligible pegasi would come forward to participate in a series of trials and battles. In the end, only the pegasus that passed every trial and defeated all other opponents would become the tribal leader." She paused, carefully skimming the writing again. "Right here," she said, levitating it for Luna's inspection.

Luna carefully read it several times, silently pondering the options this opened up. "I don't know about you," Twilight began anew, "but thinking about it, the idea seems rather odd in this day and age. I mean, there are good reasons why ponies don't do this sort of thing anymore," she said, referring to the scroll with a hoof.

"I disagree, Twilight Sparkle," Luna responded, an enigmatic smile playing about her lips. "To the contrary, I feel it is rather appropriate."

"What? Really? I mean... _really_?" Twilight asked, her skepticism plain.

"Yes... perhaps a tournament?" Luna whispered, posing the question as much to herself as to Twilight. The more Luna considered the proposition, the more appealing it seemed. Celestia had given her fair advice, most of which she would be forced to dismiss if she went ahead with this plan, but Luna didn't see that she had a great variety of feasible options. Celestia, being _the_ Princess for so long, was in daily contact with lots of ponies, had many acquaintances and had been able, therefore, to wait and see if she would encounter a pony suitable to become her apprentice. Luna, not yet having that same level of contact with her subjects, didn't have that option - her social circle was still too small for her to regularly meet new ponies. _Surely a competition would make __**them **__come to __**me**__!_

"Uhh, sorry, I didn't quite catch that... did you say 'tournament'?" Twilight carefully.

"Yes, something along the lines of a... series of contests, perhaps," the princess elaborated, "where only the most capable of ponies would succeed." The idea was still nascent, but the longer she considered it the more intriguing it seemed. "I believe it might prove to be a rather effective means of finding the pony that is to become my protégé," the princess continued. "I could hold trials and challenges to test their skills, allowing me to assess them along the way; perhaps, even, bring out their true characteristics in the process."

"I don't know," Twilight began warily. "Do you really think this is the best way to find somepony? Would ponies really sign up for something like this?"

"I believe so. Don't belittle your own position, Twilight Sparkle. Being the protégé of my sister or I is something very few ponies throughout history have had the opportunity to experience. It is a grand honor that many ponies would do _anything _for."

"Well... if you say so. Glad I was able to help," Twilight said with a grin. "Are you going to need some help cleaning up?" she added, inspecting the mess they had created.

"No, no, thank you for the offer, but I can manage. Besides, I must peruse through most of these books myself anyway," Luna replied in a reassuring tone. "It's beginning to get rather late as well. Would you care to stay in the castle tonight?"

"Oh! It is pretty late. I'd love to, Luna, but I should really be heading back to Spike and the library."

"It is no trouble, Twilight Sparkle; I'll make sure you are escorted home safely. And thank you for helping me."

"My pleasure!" They stood up in unison, Luna escorting Twilight to the door of the library. "I had lots of fun... umm, reading with you today. Hopefully we can do this again soon!"

"I look forward to our next meeting," Luna smiled. "But hopefully under less... demanding circumstances."

"I'd like that... but for now, I really should get going,"

"Let me walk you to your carriage," Luna said, keen to spend a few more moments with her first friend.

* * *

"Tia!" Luna, giddy with excitement, practically cantered up to her sister's side. Celestia was standing on her balcony, having stepped out of her chambers to lower the sun at the end of its daily journey.

"Ah, Luna; I wondered if I was going to have to raise the moon myself tonight," Celestia teased, but with a smile. "I presume Twilight had to return to Ponyville? It's rather late."

"Yes, I hadn't realized how much time had passed."

"And did you discover anything new? Or come up with any new ideas, perhaps?"

Luna hesitated a bit, unsure of her sister's likely reaction to her as-yet underdeveloped plan. She watched Celestia's magic gently push her fiery orb beneath the horizon. Stalling for time, she closed her eyes and let her own horn shimmer with magic as she drew forth the brilliant moon from the eastern horizon.

"Well, I have _one_," she finally said, feigning total absorption in the task at hoof.

"Oh?" Celestia raised a questioning brow.

Luna thought for a few seconds before speaking again, tapping a hoof on the hard tile that lined the balcony floor. "Tia, you said you came across Twilight after witnessing her perform an extraordinary feat of magic, yes?"

"Correct," she answered plainly.

"Then a pony's skill is also a major factor in choosing a student," Luna continued.

"Well, yes, but-"

"So then you will approve of my idea," she grinned in triumph as she leaned in closer to her sister.

"... and this idea is?"

"I wish to... I am going organize a series of tests," Luna said, her conviction clear in her firm tone.

Celestia blinked and cocked her head to the side, regarding Luna in silence for a few moments before finally speaking. "A series of... tests?"

"Yes," was her simple and direct response.

"You will test ponies... to find a student?" Celestia dug further.

"Correct," Luna answered again in the same firm tone of voice.

"What sort of 'tests' would this entail?"

"I will organize a tournament, sister!" she replied quickly. Celestia simply stared at her sister for a few moments, blinking in silence as she struggled to comprehend her sister's enthusiasm.

"Luna... are you sure that is wise?" The smaller alicorn only nodded in response. "Don't you think it is rather improper in this day and age? I am sure there must be a more... peaceful way of finding a student. One that does not rely on pitting ponies' brute strengths against each other, hmm?"

"One of the principal reasons you chose _Twilight_ was due to her strength. Aside from you having that chance encounter, what is the difference between what you did and what I want to do?" Luna said, looking at her elder sister with a furrowed brow and slight frown.

"Being powerful does not imply that a pony will be a good student... or a good pony in general for that matter," Celestia countered.

"You did not know that, either. Twilight becoming such a _wonderful_ student was a happy coincidence. What I am doing here is simply... speeding up the process. A pony's strengths are important as well, Tia. You can't deny that few ponies are fit to receive or even capable of understanding much of our teachings and wisdom..." She paused momentarily, both sisters now looking towards the starry sky with identically solemn expressions. "A tournament will serve to highlight everypony's strengths and weaknesses; in the process they will reveal their true selves to me, giving me a better understanding of each participant - and bringing me closer to finding the one who is truly fitting of becoming my protégé."

"I understand what you are saying, Luna, but... I don't believe I can sit by and watch this happen with equanimity." Celestia paused, a small frown upon her face as she looked over to her silent, stern-visaged sister. "What you are trying to do is entice our own subjects to battle each other in order to gain your favor. I cannot allow anypony to be hurt-"

"Neither can I, sister. They are my subjects as well, and I will not let any of them be so endangered," Luna retorted at once.

"There are so very many things that can go wrong. And what of you, Luna?"

"... What of me?"

"Are you prepared for the possibility of an irrevocable disappointment? That the victor of this tournament might be a pony completely incompatible with you? It's a real possibility, one that I don't want you to be faced with."

"I will not let that happen... I'll make sure of that. But, if so, I will be responsible for whatever outcome may occur. You need not worry so much for me, sister. I know what I am doing," Luna said, once again looking up at her elder sibling with conviction in her eyes.

Celestia hesitated, looking down at her little sister's unwavering, determined face - a face she remembered from centuries ago. She sighed in acceptance, knowing nothing could sway her little sister at this point. "You know I trust you... and if this is what you think is right, then I will not stop you from doing it." Celestia nuzzled Luna affectionately.

"But... are you aware of the amount of planning and organization that you will need for something like this?" Celestia continued, unable to completely hide her apprehension as she pulled back.

"I am well aware of it... and I have many ideas for how I can make this work. It will be safe, do not worry about that. It will be thoroughly organized; trials, levels, stages, brackets," Luna spoke confidently. "Sign-ups shall begin without delay. I will make the announcement promptly at sunrise, and the news will be spread throughout Equestria thereafter!" she said, with a trace of giddy excitement underlying her voice.

"Splendid..." Celestia gave a wavering smile in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A loud rapping sounded at the front door. Trixie shifted about underneath her bed sheets, trying to ignore the persistent knocking. Her head rattled with every subsequent bang as they increased in both pace and resonance. Even the pillow pressed tightly against her ears was ineffective against the insufferable noise. Trixie grunted with disdain; levitating the sheets completely away from her body, she lay on her back and stared at the plain, flaking paint adorning the ceiling with weary eyes.

The pounding at the front door had ceased, granting her a moment of silence as she gathered her wits. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and letting out an unceremonious yawn. Trixie winced as the unforgiving morning rays came in through the window and hit her unsuspecting face. A quick flick of her magic shut the blinds, darkening the already insipid room.

She looked around her apartment with half-lidded, bloodshot eyes. The room was empty and bland; it had but a single window set into one of the nearly empty walls. The only other exception was the wrinkled and torn poster she had found in the city, now hung on the wall by her bed; the poster for the Lunar Tournament. It was simple and to the point: _The Lunar Tournament: The Search for the Protégé of Princess Luna, _it read. _Register in Canterlot _was added at the bottom, together with the set dates to sign up.

Trixie stared at the poster with intense focus, squinting her eyes to counter the usual morning blurriness. It was adorned with the Equestrian symbol of two alicorns circling the sun and moon - a royal symbol for all of Equestria. Snapping back to her senses when the banging on the door resumed, she furrowed her brow and scowled, stepping out of bed and stomping to the front door.

The door swung open. "What!?" she spat harshly. An old and gruff pony on the receiving end of her ire stood unwavering at this sudden outburst, watching her lazily. Trixie stared spiteful daggers in return.

"The rent is past due... again," he said in a slow and gruff tone.

"Trixie knows that," she lied, having completely forgotten the obligation. "You'll get your bits... later." She moved to close the door, only to be halted by the old pony's raised hoof.

"No... pay before the end of the day or you're gone by the morning." Both ponies stood in silence, neither of them standing down. Trixie's icy stare held firm as another glimmer of magic shut the door mercilessly.

As she turned from the door she sighed loudly, listlessly walking back to her room and slumping onto the bed. Her horn shimmered softly as she pulled the nightstand drawer open and lifted a simple coin purse out in front of her. With a little shake, the few bits inside clattered against each other; just enough to pay another two months' rent or so.

She turned over onto her side, staring wide-eyed at the poster that advertised something too good to be true. A real opportunity for her to become great and powerful, a appellation she had always thought was only the one most befitting her. _The protégé of Princess Luna, _she repeated in her mind, pondering over the possibilities that would come together with such a rare and prestigious title. Fame, glory, power; everything she had always dreamed of, and all of it obtainable through the Princess. But nothing could ever be so simple, of course.

The only thing that stood in her way was the tournament. And that was putting it lightly. What little information she had found gave almost no indication as to what sort of 'tournament' this would even be, the flyer only having some fine print at the bottom stating: _Further information shall be given upon registration. Poster redeemable for one railway ticket to Canterlot Station. _

_It could not be more vague,_ Trixie complained with a scoff, rolling onto her back. _At least the ride's free. The most magical ponies of all Equestria will most likely be there... maybe even... _"Twilight Sparkle," she said aloud the name of the pony that had already gotten the best of her twice before. _Then... is it something worth risking? If I stay I at least have a roof over my head and a bed to sleep on. If I don't win... I lose everything. _

She frowned; there was no doubt that _that_ incident in Ponyville had dented her once-overwhelmingly egotistic mindset and arrogant confidence. She no longer faced each and every one of her tasks with daring, fervor, and pride as she had before, instead finding that nagging doubt would more often than not guide her actions and thoughts. Still, her mind could never stray away from the desire for true greatness and power, of the kind she had always strived for, dreamed of and, most recently, felt upsettingly lacking in her life. Her expression was quickly replaced by one of grim determination, fiery boldness dancing in her eyes as she flashed an intrepid grin.

"No! The Great and Powerful Trixie will not give this up!" she declared out loud, rolling out of bed and landing on all four hooves enthusiastically. "Trixie _will_ join this tournament! And. I. Will. Win!"

"Be quiet!" the same old voice from so many previous nights hollered from the room beneath hers. She glared at the floor, as if her exasperation had granted her the ability to see the one below as Trixie cursed her for the interruption. But after so many similar instances, she knew better than to fret over it.

"I will go!" she said with a hard stomp on the floor, a smirk on her face. She walked briskly towards the front door; as she moved, a saddlebag settled onto her back, which she quickly filled with a few items of importance; her remaining bits, a few scraps of food, the tournament poster, and her signature cape - which had had to replace so many times she'd begun to lose track. And with that, she walked out of her apartment door for one last time.

"Thank you, Ma'am," said the cheery station clerk behind the counter. "Here's your ticket, and your train will be departing in fifteen minutes from Platform Two. Have a nice day!" Trixie accepted the ticket wordlessly, slipping it into one of her bag's compartments and rejoining the bustling fray in Manehattan Central train station, pushing and shoving her way carelessly through the pastel-colored crowd. She couldn't help but feel insignificantly small within the station. The multitude of ponies together with the towering architecture only exacerbated the feeling. She hated it - the feeling of being just another nopony with nothing distinguishing or special about her. It was once all-too-common for her to look down on these regular ponies, standing high above them on a stage where she was hailed, their attention meant for her and her alone. But now, she hardly remembered the last time she had set hoof on a proper stage.

Arriving at the platform came as a relief from the previous claustrophobic setting, but stepping into the train gave her little solace. Business ponies, tourists, and a crying foal - who was particularly grating to Trixie's ears - found themselves on the train to Canterlot. Trixie grimaced as she took careful steps over bags of luggage that spilled out into the center aisle, hoping to locate a vacant bench.

To her delight, Trixie eventually spotted an empty pair of seats in the far corner of the car. Trotting over, she quickly settled down, placing her saddlebags on the spot next to her to claim as much solitude as possible. But, to her displeasure, there wasn't much that could be done about the insufferable chatter that filled the car. She leaned her head onto the glass window; the cold, hard surface was refreshing in a way. Slowly, her eyes closed as the train began its slow departure from the station.

"Pardon me, pretty filly," came a gentle yet robust voice. It held a hint of an Appaloosan accent, making Trixie's ear twitch in interest, as well as annoyance. She didn't bother to acknowledge the eccentric voice any further, holding her eyes shut and hoping for this other pony to take note of her uninterest.

"Ma'am," he persisted, "would ya allow me the pleasure of takin' a seat by yer side? Ya see, there ain't very many vacancies here," he said with a light-hearted chuckle.

Trixie sighed loudly enough to express her obvious contempt, using her magic to roughly tug her saddlebags over and place them in the open space beneath her seat. She didn't bother to look over at her new companion in an attempt to keep herself as reclusive as possible.

"Thank ya kindly," he said, settling himself atop the seat at her side. There was silence between the two ponies at first, to Trixie's contentment. If she had to sit next to another pony, at the very least it could be somepony smart enough to note her disinterest in small talk.

"So, headed to the ol' Canterlot city?" he began, forcing Trixie to grimace at herself for thinking too soon. She didn't reply, hoping he'd take the hint to leave her alone.

"Why, ya wouldn't happen to be headin' to that Lunar Tournament, would ya?" he continued talking, to Trixie's exasperation. "If so, Ah reckon we're both goin' to Canterlot fer the same reason." At last he caught Trixie's attention, causing her to look over with a raised brow, thereby getting a first look at her travelling companion.

He was a rather handsome colt, Trixie had to confess. Well built and tall, he was bigger than the average colt, but not obviously so. His light tan coat went unusually well with his purple mane, which cascaded around his horn and over his forehead in long, soft waves. His green, earnest eyes, together with lips just barely curved into a smile, gave him a humble look. On his flank was what seemed to be a pair of overlapping poker cards, the ace of spades and ace of hearts, with a curved purple sage flower at each of the card's left and right sides. Topping off the look were a large cowpony hat atop his head and a rather heavy-looking leather saddlebag on his back, which only increased Trixie's supposition that the newcomer was an Appaloosan or from some other southern part of Equestria.

"What makes you say that?" she said flatly, her disdainful eyes already displaying clear annoyance.

"One can assume such things around this time. And the fact that ya got yerself that rather intriguing cutie mark," he said, eyes clearly focused on her flank. Trixie's expression shifted towards anger, as she glared at him with her teeth slightly bared.

"Wait, Ah beg yer pardon, darlin'. Ah meant no disrespect, honest," he said, shuffling ever so slightly on the seat, inching uncomfortably close to her side. "Let me start over. Mah name is Purple Sage. Some call me Sage, others call me Purple. Take yer pick." Sage turned further towards Trixie and extended his right hoof in salutations; Trixie only looked over at him with another ambiguous expression, her anger cooling.

"I'm…" _the Great and Powerful, _she thought, finding difficulty in expressing her self-assumed title out loud. She wasn't in the mood to boast, since it had lately been increasingly difficult to recognize her greatness due to her current situation. "Trixie... Lulamoon." She hesitantly extended her own hoof in return, which he gave a short and gentle shake.

"Trixie, eh? That there's a pretty name. Very fitting if you ask me," he said, looking her over from top to bottom.

Trixie rolled her eyes, already way past her tolerance level regarding her new neighbor. "Do you try this on every mare you come across? This _weak _attempt to pick up some unsuspecting mare with your charm, and your looks, and your foalish accent. Your pathetic ploy may work with others, but it won't work on Trixie," she exclaimed with a furrowed brow.

"W-what? No, of course not," the colt stammered beneath the angry mare's spiteful gaze. "Only the pretty ones," he said with a toothy grin and wink. Trixie scoffed, looking away with a quick flick of her mane. "Ah shucks, darlin'. Most fillies take that as a compliment."

"I don't… and call me that one more time, and I will throw you out this window," she said icily, still not facing him.

"So these are the kinda fillies imma be seein' at this tournament. Shame; Ah was really hoping fer some nicer attitudes," Sage complained to nopony in particular.

Trixie's interest was once again drawn at this mention of the tournament. _Perhaps he could give me a bit more insight,_ the once-irritated mare pondered. "This tournament… what do you know about it?" she said, facing forward and avoiding any sort of eye contact.

"Well, well, look who's come around."

"Just answer the question," she snapped.

"All right, all right, don't go biting mah head off… to tell ya the truth, Ah don't have much of any idea 'bout the tournament," he said, looking up in thought. "Everything Ah know Ah got from that piece 'a paper. So… Ah reckon you and me are in the same boat, darlin'."

Trixie gave him another quick glance, trying her hardest to ignore his use of the word 'darling' even after her threats. _I guess everypony else is going in blind as well._

"Sure is mighty enticing," Sage began anew, Trixie looking over to see him looking upward as if inspired by the ceiling. "Do ya know how big somethin' like this is? A personal student of Princess Luna, a pony that has the power to raise the moon, with the wisdoms of thousands of years." He spoke seriously, almost to himself, reassuring himself of the prize at the end of the line. "Ah know Ah'll be tryin' mah darn hardest... and so will everypony else."

Trixie pondered over his words silently, a deeper realization of what she had suspected earlier becoming more apparent. This would more than likely be much more difficult than she had originally anticipated. The prize was simply too much for anypony with even a marginal sense of skill not to attempt to win.

Her face became somber as she looked down at the floor, the feeling of regret now beginning to creep up on her. _How far can I possibly go? Even if I do try my hardest... that hasn't exactly turned out very well for me._

"You all right there, darlin'?"

She didn't reply, her facial expression unchanging and her silence hopefully giving enough of a hint for Sage to stop his pursuit. _How can I possibly compete against the likes of ponies that seem to... try so much harder than me...? Wait, what am I thinking? I'm not bad at magic, far from it! _Trixie straightened up in her seat, looking forward with a determined expression, the colt at her side carefully watching with a bemused demeanor. _I'll show these ponies. I'll show them all my power! Because I am, _"The Great and Powerful Trixie!" she proclaimed aloud with a raised hoof.

Sage had retracted slightly, leaning away from the mare that had uttered such a sudden outburst, provoking the whole train car to fall silent, even if it was only momentarily. Trixie held this position until she heard a snickering at her side, prompting her to sit normally and look over to her neighbor, who was now barely covering his laughter.

"Ah ain't got a clue what that was 'bout, but Ah gotta admit, yer pretty funny, y'know?" he said between stifled laughs that slowly began to subside. Trixie could only glare at him, indifferent towards her seemingly embarrassing act but never in the mood for ridicule.

"Shut up," she spat, words filled with contempt.

"Oh, Ah'm just messin with ya'. It's good to see other contestants with some spunk," he said with a toothy smile, raising and lowering his brow in a flirtatious manner, enticing another audible scoff from Trixie. "Anyhow... any more like you and Ah can be lookin' towards a fun time. And, afterwards, meetin' up with that pretty princess."

_Way to ruin the mood_. Trixie no longer felt like acknowledging this pony, her vexation growing with every slurred and boorish word. She let out a yawn, feeling tired of the mundane setting and already wanting the trip to be over.

"Tired, are ya?"

"Of you, yes."

"Well, we've got a long way to go. A little sleep can't do any harm. Why don't ya just take a nap. I'll stand guard," he said with a playful smile. Trixie returned an indifferent expression, not answering directly but turning away and pressing her head against the cool glass window.

"Sweet dreams, darlin'," Sage whispered. Trixie ignored the pet name, shutting her eyes and trying to wall away the noise.

* * *

Trixie's eyes slowly fluttered open, only to be met by the piercing rays of the sunset through the window. She winced, shutting her eyes and quickly turning away. "Ugh... stupid sun..." she muttered, gently rubbing her sore, sleepy eyes with her hooves.

"Princess Celestia wouldn't like to hear that," said a voice at her side - a voice that Trixie couldn't seem to forget. Trixie's ears perked up as she looked over with wide eyes.

"Twilight Sparkle," she mumbled underneath her breath at the sight of the lavender mare at her side. Twilight sat on her haunches, looking back with a tight-lipped smile. Trixie subconsciously leaned back, putting as much distance as possible between them, her focus never breaking away from the other unicorn.

"Hello, Trixie," Twilight spoke in a nonchalant manner. "I hope you're not heading to Ponyville on this train. You know that _never_ goes well."

"I-I'm not!" she protested, teeth bared and brow furrowed in consternation.

"Oh, good," Twilight replied happily, "because the citizens of Ponyville would be absolutely devastated to know you were coming back," she laughed with a wave of her hoof.

Trixie's expression softened into one of bemusement. "B-but I apologized. And you let me go!"

"You apologized to _me_. And no, you ran away. Again. Did you even consider all the wrong you did to the rest of Ponyville, hmm? I doubt they were happy about you taking over and subjecting them to your whims."

"I didn't mean to... it was the amulet! You know that!" Trixie retorted.

"Was it?" Twilight said with a questioning expression, raising her brow and leaning in closer to Trixie. "I don't know, but if you ask me... it's time to show me your ticket."

"But - wait... my... ticket?"

"Miss, could you show me your ticket, please?" Twilight repeated in an off-putting, more masculine, tone of voice.

"What?"

"Miss, wake up."

* * *

"Huh, oh, uh, what?" Trixie startled herself awake, sitting up and looking about with half-lidded eyes. The conductor was standing before her, and Sage was still beside her, giggling with amusement. Looking around she found that the entire car was still full, the sun was nowhere near setting, and the noise was as loud as ever. _How was I even able to fall asleep?_

"Miss, I apologize for waking you, but could you show me your ticket, please?" he insisted.

"Oh... right." Trixie's horn shimmered as she lifted and opened her bag. She dug through the contents, meticulously checking each of the pockets. A few minutes had passed with no sign of the train ticket. The conductor was beginning to give her a suspicious look, raising an eyebrow and constantly checking his watch. "Heh... it's in here somewhere!" she said, pulling out the few items she carried and turning the bag upside down to give it a few rough shakes. It never appeared and, at last, Trixie gave in, setting the bag down and slumping forward in defeat. "I... I guess I lost it."

"I'm sorry, miss, but I'm afraid you're going to have to step off the train when we arrive at the next station," the conductor replied firmly, before turning to continue on his duty.

"No... wait!" Trixie cried, prompting him to turn and raise his brow. "I have to stay on this train!"

"With no proof of purchase there is simply no way to allow you to ride. Those are the rules, miss." He turned around again to continuing his checks.

"Fine, I just won't move!" Trixie continued to argue. The conductor let out an exasperated sigh as he turned around again.

"Miss, please, don't make this whole situation more difficult than it has to be. Just... get off at the next stop or we'll escort you off... your choice." And with that he turned away, quickly checking through rows of ponies presenting their tickets.

"Wait!" Trixie called after him again. "You don't ignore Trixie!" She stomped her hoof on the floor, huffing in anger. She looked to the ground in disgust at the thought of her misfortune.

"That there's a darn shame..." Sage said with a soft tone of empathy. "Sorry 'bout yer situation an' all. Ah'm sure you'll be able to get to Canterlot eventually." He gave her a meager, yet supportive, smile.

Trixie wasn't in the mood for his pity. She wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment. Anger was the only feeling present in her mind, but there was nothing she could be angry at, which only worsened her displeasure. Who was she going to blame for losing her ticket? For not being more careful? For not saving enough bits to buy herself out of situations like this?

_What am I going to do now?_ had at last popped into her mind. She didn't have enough bits to buy another ticket to Canterlot. There was no backup plan; there usually wasn't a plan for when things went awry for Trixie.

"How far are we from Canterlot?" she asked, snapping back to her senses.

"Well, we weren't on the road terribly long... Ah'd say we're just about halfway there. That's where the next stop's gonna be, anyhow. Which is comin' up pretty soon... where yer goin' ta have ta get off-"

"I know that!" Trixie spat, cutting him off from pushing her buttons any further. "I've gotta figure this out..."

"Well, ya better hurry. The train's slowin' down."

"Be quiet. You're distracting me."

"Not like you can do anythin' 'bout it now..."

"That's only because you won't be quiet!"

"Now don't go blaming me fer this!"

She paused for a moment, rubbing her chin with a hoof. "What if you stole it?!" Trixie accused, turning and leaning closer to him.

"What in tarnation!? So yer sayin' Ah stole it?" he said, leaning in as well, their faces now mere inches apart, their horns even less so.

"Did you? Some no-good, two-timing thief I bet!"

"Ah beg yer pardon? What makes ya think ya can just throw around random accusations like that!?"

"Why!? Because I'm the Great-"

"Miss!" broke in the conductor, glaring at the two ponies who turned to face him with wide eyes. "The train has come to a halt. Now, I will ask you politely, will you please step off the train? There are only a few minutes before departure, and it will be terribly unfortunate to delay the ride for all the other passengers," he demanded.

Trixie scowled and looked away. "Fine," she said simply, making her way past the two ponies while levitating her saddlebag onto her back. She moved as fast as she could without making herself look hurried. Her gaze was focused on the ground, her listless expression unchanging.

Disembarking from the train, she could still hear the chatter from the train car behind her. The platform was very short, too short for a regular stop. She couldn't even see a sign of station clerks or even a ticket booth. It seemed to be closer to a dumping or resupplying stop. A loud whistle sounded, and the rumble of the engine built up from the front of the train. Apparently it was only her they were waiting for. Slowly, the chugging engine began moving the train forward, wheels screeching against the tracks.

"Hey!" came a call from the moving train. Trixie turned to see Sage sticking his upper body out of a window and waving his right hoof, the other held tightly onto his hat. "Ah just wanna say thanks!" His voice began to trail off in the distance.

"For what?" Trixie called back.

"For being so easy, of course! Ah mean, the less competition the better, right? Ah know ya'd understand! Better hurry, though. Ya only gatta few days left...!" And with that, his voice could no longer be heard, his figure, still half-hanging out of the window, slowly becoming indistinct.

Trixie was taken aback, standing dumbfounded on the empty platform, her mind trying to make sense of what he had said. "That... no good thief! I knew it! How could you steal from the Great and Powerful Trixie?!" she yelled, shaking a hoof at the departed train. She gave a sigh, finally paying mind to where she had been unmercifully dropped off.

Prairies of green, lush grass stretched as far as the horizon, with a few gentle hills spread across the landscape. In the far distance, the shapes of mountains were indistinctly visible - a rather calming, picturesque view. Dirt trails could be spotted coursing the land, converging onto what seemed like a settlement not too far off. Trixie didn't seem to have any other option, so she followed one of the trails into town against the backdrop of the setting sun, her hopes pinned on finding another way to reach Canterlot in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trixie stomped into the little town, her anger reaching boiling point. Slightly bared teeth and a deeply furrowed brow displayed a clear warning to anypony who would dare cross her path. Her current state of mind was erratic as well, thoughts of a new plan of action and the continuous detestation of Sage ran rampant in her mind. But perhaps the only thing that was constantly pestering at her mind was time. She only had a few days left before the tournament began, after all.

She continued hurriedly through the town, which didn't take too long to traverse completely, being as small as it was. To Trixie, It held a sort of empty feeling- a huge contrast from any big city she was so accustomed to. Gone was the heavy feeling of countless ponies and the pressure to stand out. There was hardly any point in standing out in a place like this. It could hardly even be considered a town at all, perhaps closer to a settlement of sorts: a few townsfolk here, some houses and structures there, and nothing particularly intriguing in sight. Nice living for those that wished for some peace and quiet, without a single care in the world. And indeed it would seem so. Ponies happily trotted along pulling carriages of fresh produce, watered their gardens, or seemingly taking leisurely and aimless strolls. It was all very odd; something Trixie could more than likely never get accustomed too.

Trixie was a mare that preferred excitement and action, something that was a bit too common in big cities. She didn't have much patience for cute little towns such as this. Passing through many towns and cities of all sizes in her past traveling performances, she knew what she preferred, and the bigger the populace the bigger the crowd.

It didn't take long before she finally stumbled upon what seemed to be a traveler-friendly stop. It was a two-storey wooden building, tall and thin when looked at from the front, sharing much of the same architecture as everything else that made up the town. There was an old sign above the doorway: _Bar and Inn_, it simply read. She needed to know where to go, and the highest probability of finding directions would be there. Her options were depleted, and her best bet would be setting off immediately in the quickest and most direct path. It's not like she'd never walked for long periods of time before.

Trixie trotted to the front door of the inn, pushing the pair of swinging doors to the side as she entered the dismal room. There were a few windows that let in the remaining sunlight, some tables spread across the area, and no visible decorations to add at least a little color to the room. It must have been a slow day as well, with only a pair of ponies sitting at the bar. She continued towards the back of the room, where the long bar counter was located. A scruffy looking bartender worked leisurely behind it, unaware of the new arrival. She reached the counter, not bothering to take a seat on one of the awkwardly tall benches. Standing in silence for a second, she kept expecting the barkeep to take notice of her, but he remained oblivious, prompting her to smack a hoof hard on the counter and startling the few patrons into looking over with wide eyes. The barkeep himself jumped, turning to see a mare with fiery eyes and a serious, nearly angry, expression on her face.

"O-oh," stammered the colt behind the counter, "my apologies, ma'am. What can I do you for? I've got all kinds of-"

"Spare me," Trixie interrupted, "I've got no time for this. I need to find the fastest route to Canterlot. Do you have a map?" She spoke quickly yet forcefully, wanting to get on her way as fast as possible.

"To Canterlot? Well, it's getting rather late. Wouldn't you care for a good night's rest instead?"

"What can you not understand about me having no time for this?" she snapped. "Now, do you have a map or not?"

"Er- ah, right away, ma'am," he said, turning away to search the back shelves. Trixie let out a subdued sigh, tapping her hoof on the ground as she waited. She looked over to her left, where a colt watched her with a slightly gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"What!?" she barked, causing him to quickly look away. Turning to her right there was another mare, although she seemed to be minding her own business, lightly spinning a glass within her own magical aura.

"Here it is," said the barkeep, placing and unfolding the map out before her on the countertop. "We are precisely... here," he said, tapping on the little town on the map. It was a surprise to Trixie that such a little place would even be recorded on a map. "And Canterlot is over here. A rather straightforward route, if you ask me."

Trixie continued to scrutinize the map closely, recording each exact path and measuring in her mind to calculate which would offer the fastest route. There weren't many, but they were indeed as the other pony had said: 'straightforward'. She made her decision.

"Thanks," was all she said in a rather unthankful, angry, tone. She quickly turned away and headed for the exit.

"Wait! Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay the night? It's getting dark!" called the barkeep. Trixie paid him no mind, pushing herself out of the door into the quiet, darkening streets.

She found the main road rather easily, as it split the town down the middle from one end to the other. It was what she'd be following in order to get to Canterlot. Rather sensible to have the largest street lead to the capital of Equestria, she realized as she walked at a brisk pace towards the edge of town. She noticed the night already catching up with her, only leaving the faintest remnants of the sun's rays behind the western horizon. Stars began to glimmer above, the moon starting its ascension into the darkening sky. It was already late evening, but she could still rely on the celestial bodies for light as she carried on down the road and away from town. The night was going to be a long one, but Trixie was determined to trek through it.

* * *

It was getting cold; the chilly breeze blew freely over the vast, flat landscapes. The moon, high above and nearing its apex, left a silvery sheen over the swaying blades of grass. A gentle liveliness came over the land as far as the night allowed one to see. Trixie had always admired the night, moon, and shimmering stars. During her travels she always preferred the moonlight to the overbearing and hot sun. She eventually even learned the names of the stars and their positions and how they would move along with the seasons.

Trixie never saw herself as any sort of astronomer, hardly even a lowly stargazer at that. It was only one of her little hobbies, one she enjoyed very much, however. She found that all stars would occasionally move about the sky; all but one. It was one of the brightest and most beautiful stars in the sky, and without a doubt her very favorite.

She looked up, knowing exactly where to find this star. It settled unwavering over the north horizon, as brilliant as it was every other night. Her eyes locked onto the star as she continued on her way over the dirt road. She had to admit: the night, together with the quiet solitude, did well for her once-perturbed attitude.

Another chilling breeze coursed over the fields, inducing Trixie to give a slight shiver. With a glow of her horn, her saddlebag flap was opened and out came her cape. She unfurled it open before twirling it onto her back and around her neck. She hadn't worn it for some weeks now, and putting it on again gave her an odd, conflicting feeling. It was warm, reminding her of a time when her travels were much more successful, when her shows drew crowds of excited ponies. But now, it was only a reminder of what she no longer had.

She carried on into the night, brushing away the pointless thoughts and replacing them with the task at hoof. There was still a long way ahead of her, and time was of the essence. Some hours had already elapsed since Trixie had left the little town behind, and she had seen nopony since then. But the solitude only lasted so long before she took note of something approaching from behind.

It came at a fast and steady pace, quickly catching up. Trixie gave it a weary glance, squinting her eyes to try and make out what it was through the darkness. She saw a bull, and it was pulling something behind it: a small carriage or cart, which gave off a faint, warm glow. Trixie moved to the side of the road, expecting it to pass by her with no interruption or trouble, though she couldn't help but curse silently to herself when she heard it slow as it came to her side.

"Hey," came a soft, female voice from the carriage, its tone curious. Trixie ignored it, picking up her own pace and moving slightly ahead. "Wait, I've just got a few questions," the mare called, speeding up to match Trixie's pace. "Where're ya goin'?"

"That's none of your business," Trixie replied simply, still facing forward and keeping her quickened stride.

"Ah, she speaks."

"Why don't you go away?" Trixie said, stopping in her tracks. "Apparently I can't even get some peace and quiet in the middle of nowhere!"

"Sorry, sorry," the other pony said, coming to a halt as well. "Look, I was at the bar in that last town back there. I just wanna talk."

Trixie turned to glare at this other mare, finally getting a glimpse of her pursuer underneath the soft lantern light. Her coat was very pink, and her mane was colored a light blue with slightly darker-hued streaks; cut short and wavy, it was groomed into a slight upward point above her forehead but underneath her pink horn. Her cutie mark was that of a feather, perhaps, or a writing quill, from what Trixie was able to make out. She wore a soft smile together with gentle, almost lazy, eyes. She sat atop a small cart with a lantern hanging from a stick protruding off the front. Hardly the width to allow two ponies to sit side by side, it was only a little longer towards the back, the rear of which was covered with a thin paper-like shelter. A rather shabby looking thing, on the whole.

"Just hear me out," the pink unicorn persisted. "I know where you're going, and I'm pretty sure I know why. Now, you're gonna think this is kinda weird, but I think we can help each other." Trixie raised her brow in intrigue, yet kept her confrontational expression.

"See, we're still a long ways off from Canterlot. You're gonna get pretty tired, and hungry, and thirsty. And you might not even get there in time. But if you ride with me, all of that would be pretty much covered."

Trixie was slightly taken aback by the rather odd request. Why in the world would this pony be offering so much? There must be a catch. Or maybe it was a trap? It all just seemed way too risky, considering her recent ordeal with the last stranger she let get close. But she couldn't deny the fact that what the other mare said was most likely true.

"And what would I have to do?" Trixie questioned in a serious tone.

"Oh, not much, really. I just need somepony to talk to."

There was a pause. "What..?" Trixie said, waiting for the mare to continue on with her demands.

"What do you mean, what? I just want somepony to tag along with me. Simple as that. Do you know how boring it can be just riding along with nothing happening all day? And this guy here has never once bothered to speak a word to me!" she said, referring to the uncaring bull. "So whaddya say? It'll only be till we get to Canterlot. From there, you're free to do whatever you want."

Trixie still didn't believe this mare was asking such a simple and dumb request; a request that only heightened her suspicion of this whole situation. "What kind of trick is this? Whatever it is, I'm not falling for it!" Trixie said, turning away with a flick of her mane. She was about to continue walking before hearing the other mare burst into laughter, which only served to heighten her contempt as she looked back. "What!?"

"You make absolutely no sense," the pink unicorn said between stifled giggles. "I just wanted somepony to chill with. Oh well... it's a real shame you don't wanna come along. More boringness for me, I guess! Good luck on getting to Canterlot in time, by the way. Bye now!" she said with a happy grin, waving a hoof before getting the bull to move on.

Trixie wasn't sure if she had made the right choice in blowing off a potential free and quick ride to Canterlot. Everything that the other mare was saying _seemed _pretty sound. That pink pony herself didn't seem to be out just to cause some wrongdoing or evil; what reason could there possibly be for that? Her gut feeling told her it was all right, but her mind told her to stay cautious. Then again, she knew she'd eventually get tired, and it would only get worse as she went along. What would be the point to all this if she didn't get to Canterlot on time anyway?

"Wait," Trixie said, catching the pair before they were fully on their way, "I'll ride with you."

"You will? Great!" the mare responded gleefully, her horn shimmering to engulf Trixie in its magical aura. Caught off guard, Trixie didn't even let out a word of protest before she was lifted into the air and quickly settled at the side of the magic's owner. "Now don't worry about a thing! I don't have any plans to kidnap you or anything," she laughed. Trixie only returned a weary expression, giving a weak smile.

"Best to introduce ourselves early. My name's Quill. Quill Penfound. What's your name?"

"It's Trixie... Lulamoon."

"Lulamoon, eh? Funny name. Just kidding! Kinda cool actually," she giggled to Trixie's exasperation. "Well, Trixie, I'm sure we'll have a grand time! Yep, yep," she commanded the bull to move forward.

"Right... grand." Trixie was still wary of tagging along with a complete stranger, and conflicted on whether she had made the right choice or not. She always felt the need to work alone, as it had always been since she first became a showmare and began to focus on her magical skills. There was no room for another in the limelight to share the glory and fame. It was difficult for her to accept any alternative that would not solely benefit her. How could she have fallen so far as to seek help and have somepony else do what she couldn't? It seemed to be happening much too often now, and it brought her much displeasure. The thought of being weak, helpless, useless, and unappreciated.

Her solitude had always been held as a sort of attestation to her abilities; how she could overcome any obstacle by herself, simply with her greatness and power. Yet, things this way never seemed to go as planned. At times she thought if everything would be better if she simply accepted what other ponies had to offer. Their help, guidance, teachings. But this was an idea she often rejected; one she felt she could never accept only until recently.

_The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need them, __they_ _need _Trixie_. They aren't helping me, I'm using them for my own gain! It's an honor for them to serve such an esteemed, powerful, and great unicorn. This is the only explanation, really._

"So, let me guess," began Quill, breaking Trixie's train of thought, "you're heading to Canterlot for that tournament thing, huh?" She spoke in a nonchalant manner, carefree and sounding genuinely happy to have somepony to talk to. However, Trixie still couldn't help but feel worried about hitching a ride with this mare. The last pony she told about the tournament sabotaged her simply to kick a single pony out of the running. What were the chances that this mare would attempt the very same thing?

"...No. I've got a meeting to attend. In Canterlot." Trixie looked away, shifting her eyes and scrunching her snout. She figured a lie would be the best course of action for now.

"Oh, I see," she Quill said in a more mundane tone, as if feeling a little let down. "Well, you should really consider giving the tournament a look see while you're there! If you're any good at magic, anyway."

"I am too good at magic!" Trixie retorted quickly.

"Then stop by the tournament! I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Fun? Aren't you worried or anxious about the competition? Of the stakes?"

"Eh, not really. I don't really care about any of that. As a matter of fact, I don't even know if I'm any good at magic compared to other ponies, ha!" she laughed jokingly. "I mean, the protégé stuff is pretty cool, I guess. But why worry about that when I can have some fun? Haven't had a good magic duel in some time," she smiled.

"I see..." It was rather commendable of Quill to be so seemingly carefree about everything. Most ponies would either be freaking out about the tournament or freaking out about Luna. "So... there's no real reason as to why you're going?"

"Well... it sounded like fun," she replied with a smile.

"Right..." Trixie thought it was a dumb reason, but she couldn't care less what other ponies wanted out of the tournament. She had to keep the focus on her own goal as much as possible. "How long until we get to Canterlot?"

"Hmm, just about two days away, really. We'll get there on time. For the tournament signup anyway. Dunno about your meeting."

"My wha- oh, oh... right. That," she stumbled over her own lie. "Well... the sooner we get to Canterlot the better."

"Can't agree with you more there, sister."

And off they trekked, down empty dirt roads and over vast lands of nothing. It was a trip Trixie saw as nothing more than forgettable as soon as it would come to an end, from their conversations to the scenery. Nothing she saw was particularly different from anything she'd seen in her past travels. And speaking to Quill was becoming increasingly more and more of a chore. She wasn't a completely terrible traveling companion, Trixie had to admit. But she wasn't the most enlightening pony to talk to.

The bulk of their conversations seemed to stem from silly questions. _Where'd you get that cape? How do you style your mane in the morning? What does your cutie mark even mean? Whatcha thinkin'? _And if not that, some ridiculous little game Quill would insist upon them both participating in. _I spy with my little eye, twenty questions, _or some other mindless game. All of which Trixie didn't particularly enjoy. She'd known the trip would be long, perhaps even arduous, but she hadn't expected it to feel this much so.

They were already on their second day of travel, so Canterlot shouldn't be very far away, but neither was the deadline. Trixie had to admit that her anxiety was growing ever so slightly, yet Qull seemed to be feeling fine, acting as cheery as ever. Quill was either crazy, uncaring, or just very sure about getting there on time. Trixie could only hope it was the last of the three, and it would indeed add at least a little comfort.

"So," Quill began as she so often did, "what's your game plan for winning the tournament?" She spoke in a more serious tone than usual, yet still held onto her characteristic smile.

"Game plan?" Trixie repeated, returning a bewildered expression.

"Y'know, a game plan. Like a... what's that? Strategy? Yeah. You can't just run head first into something like this. That'd be pretty silly."

"I do have a strategy!" Trixie lied. "Wait... how did you know I was entering this tournament?!"

Quill laughed. "You just told me, silly. But it was pretty easy to see from the beginning. So... whatcha planning?" she said.

"What? That's none of your business!" Trixie spat, quick on her hooves to raise her defences.

"Eh, it was worth a shot," Quill shrugged. "I mean, I wouldn't tell you my skills or plans either. I was just checking if you were... y'know... gullible or something." Trixie didn't bother to reply, only returning a look of annoyance and displeasure, her mouth slightly agape and her brow furrowed.

"But," Quill carried on, unaffected by the perturbed mare's stare, "I knew you were really going for the tournament! I mean, what unicorn isn't? This is gonna be fun, right?"

"Right," Trixie said simply, turning to look out into the distance. The day was a clear one, nearly identical to the few prior; clear enough for her to just barely distinguish something on the horizon. There were at last some features on the land to look forward to aside from all the flatness. It was a darkened mountain straight in front of them.

"Look! Canterlot!" Quill cheered, pointing with a hoof at the shadowy mass in the distance. And so it was, the great capital of Equestria. It was hardly visible at their distance, but its true wonder was not far off - perhaps only some hours of travel ahead. "Told you we'd get there on time!"

Trixie exhaled, undoubtedly a deep breath of relief. Judging by her terrible luck thus far, this only seemed like a very much needed break. But as they continued closer, something else stuck in Trixie's mind.

_I __**don't **__have a game plan..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luna watched intently from a castle balcony as a steady stream of ponies flowed through the Canterlot streets. Several weeks had elapsed since her announcement of The Lunar Tournament, and it showed little indication of losing its popularity. Ponies from all over Equestria were coming to participate in one of the largest events ever recorded in Equestrian history. She had anticipated the sheer immensity of applications, but it was still truly a sight to behold for the princess.

She couldn't help but feel proud of her creation and what it was soon to become. The coming together of so many ardent ponies with the sole intention of becoming her protégé. A proud smile adorned her face, wide eyes scanning the city. She took a deep and satisfying breath, exhaling loudly and taking in the scenery.

"Princess Luna!" came a voice from behind her, breaking her pleasurable captivation. She turned to see Twilight Sparkle, trotting at a brisk pace towards her with a cheery smile on her face.

"Twilight, it's a pleasure to see you again," Luna said with a happy nod as the smaller unicorn came to her side at the balcony. "I apologize for summoning you on such short notice."

"The pleasure is all mine!" Twilight replied. "What can I do for you, Princess?"

"Hmm, you see, Twilight Sparkle, this tournament is becoming a major undertaking, as predicted," she said gesturing towards the bustling streets of Canterlot with a hoof. "I am going to require a chief assistant at my side in order to keep everything as organized as possible... a right-hoof pony, you could say." Twilight blinked in silence, obviously not following what the princess was working towards.

"A pony such as yourself would be a perfect fit to such a position," Luna continued, leaning in closer with an encouraging smile. She had heard much from her sister about Twilight's impressive organization skills, and how pedantic she could be with even the tiniest details.

"Wha-what? Me?" Twilight sputtered with wide, sparkling eyes. "But... I mean, yes, of course I'll accept! But... I would think Princess Celestia would be better suited for something like this..."

"I do not wish to burden my sister any more than I have already done..." Luna said with a wavering smile and a laugh. "And I could not think of another pony more qualified to help me locate a student than the student of my sister." She gave Twilight a wink, causing her to blush ever so slightly.

"It'll be an honor to serve as your right-hoof pony," Twilight accepted with certainty, giving a deep bow. "Uhhh, but, if you don't mind me asking... what will I be doing?"

"Oh, nothing too difficult for you. I need somepony to discuss my plans with, review the tournament, assess its progress with me, and so on and so forth. This will require you to be present in Canterlot, which means you'll be moving into the castle for a short time... You can relinquish the position at any point, of course," Luna explained.

"No need to worry, Princess. I'd be glad to help out! I'll just need to make a few preparations. I need somepony to look after Spike and the library; I'm also going to need a few of my things..." she mused, tapping a hoof to her chin in contemplation.

"Take all the time that you need. You will not need bring too much, I suspect, as you will only be here until the preliminaries are over. For now, anyway."

"The preliminaries?" Twilight inquired.

"I should explain... with so many ponies arriving we must get through preliminaries quickly, keeping, at most, one quarter of the contestants."

"That's... quite a small proportion," Twilight thought aloud.

"There are many entrants," Luna smiled, "and we must find only the most eligible - those with unique or considerable magical ability. Afterwards, the real tests may begin. Now, once the preliminaries are over, and those accepted taken into account, there will be a break. One that will span over three months, to be precise, when winter comes to an end. There are many things that must come to pass in that time. Lots of work to do," Luna said matter-of-factly. "I'll also need to give the contestants some time to prepare, as well."

"I see... okay, Princess, got any plans for me today?" Twilight said with a smile.

"Yes, a simple task for today. I'd like you to accompany me for a walk, if you have the time."

"A walk? Of course I'll go, but... where exactly are we going?"

"I've been watching from the top of this tower for some time now, and I'm rather eager to get a little more acquainted with the sort of ponies signing up for this tournament," Luna said, staring out over Canterlot. "I'm rather curious as to what I'd see. And while we're out, we can have some conversation over the matter of post-preliminary games."

"Right. But... Princess, you're not exactly the most inconspicuous-looking pony around."

"I am well aware of that, Twilight, but it is of no concern. A quick mirage spell should perform adequately." A momentary flash of her horn and a dim glow around her frame completed the process, still leaving Twilight to stare in bewilderment.

"Uhh, you don't really look any different," Twilight remarked, trying to figure out if there was something she might have missed.

"To _you_, perhaps, but that is only because I want you to see." Another glimmer of her magic brought forth an oval shaped mirror before the two ponies. Twilight looked between the reflection and the Princess, the alicorn at her side looking as royal as ever, but the mirror image betrayed her eyes. Instead, a unicorn mare was shown at Twilight's side, with a dark blue coat and a short, lighter-hued mane, which no longer held the dynamic shimmering splendor of her true form. The unicorn did not sport any of the royal regalia, leaving her completely naked, as most ponies were. Her cutie mark had changed into a very simple cluster of little white stars, giving the slightest hint of the pony's true identity. All that seemed to remain the same were those wide cyan eyes filled with wise, tamed wonder and knowledge.

Twilight watched tentatively at Luna's intriguing spell, scrutinizing every detail of the reflection and marveling at its effectiveness at hiding who was truly standing at her side. "That's fascinating!" Twilight remarked, grinning up at the princess.

Luna smiled in return, the magical glow of her horn dissipating along with the mirror before them. "A simple little spell, something I perfected long ago in order to escape the castle every now and then." She winked in a playful manner. "Now, shall we?"

"Right!"

* * *

The view of Canterlot from above was astounding, but once in the fray, its true bustling chaos was all the more apparent. Hundreds of ponies had come to try out for the Lunar Tournament, signing up and waiting patiently for the preliminaries that were only a few days away. The crowds only grew more dense as Luna and Twilight neared the sign-up tables, where lines stretched down streets and round corners.

As Luna walked inconspicuously through the crowds, a touch of excitement coursed through her entire being, a happy smile lighting her face as she watched ponies sign up, posture boastfully, and pass by her without even a second glance. It was an interesting feeling to be walking about her subjects so nonchalantly as a regular pony. No guards, no reason for forced formalities, and no feeling of an overbearing duty looming over her. Or, perhaps, only until she returned to the castle.

Together, the two ponies walked down the side of one of the registration lines, scrutinizing the soon-to-be participants. All kinds of unicorn ponies of every color, size, shape, age, and mane style could be seen waiting eagerly in line.

"So, you wanted to discuss post-preliminaries?" Twilight interjected, trying hard not to give away her companion's identity by referring to her as 'princess'. Luna kept her focus on the huge array of ponies as she replied.

"Yes; I only have a few plans on how I want the tests to proceed. But there are many things to keep in mind," Luna said. "Safety is a top priority, of course. These tests must also be fair, accurate, and have the ability to truly exemplify a ponies strengths and weaknesses alike. There will be many, and with each passing test more ponies will be eliminated."

"There really will be lots of tests needed for a variety of different results. I suggest starting easy, with more broad tests. Also, a pony's magical skills can't be the only thing tested. How about comprehension? Focus? Work ethic? Knowledge of magic and its history and-"

"Do not fret, Twilight," Luna said, stopping the purple unicorn from going off on a tangent. "I am taking these all of these things into account as well."

"Right. Umm... question. What sort of preliminaries do you have in mind? Just curious."

"Ah, yes, the preliminaries. I came up with them rather quickly, as I wanted the first stage of this whole thing sorted out as quickly as possible. We can't have Canterlot filled with ponies for too long! Therefore, I've devised a rather complex obstacle course. Nothing too dangerous or arduous, of course."

"I see... and how about-" Twilight was suddenly halted by a loud noise - a crash or explosion. Both ponies' ears perked at the sound as they scanned their surroundings for the source. Surprised faces turned somber as a dust cloud rose from the registration booths, ponies now scattering away in confusion.

"Twilight, hurry and fetch the guards," Luna spoke urgently, about to run off into the pandemonium.

"Wait, what about you?"

"I can handle myself," was all she said before the two ponies parted ways. She hadn't bothered to remove her disguise, too busy dodging the oncoming traffic and trying to quickly slip through as fast as possible. The cloud of smoke was already beginning to settle when she reached it, though not yet enough to reveal any casualties. Luna searched frantically, trying to find the source of the destruction. Then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure burst from the cloud at top speed, heading towards an alley to the rear of some shops. The guards had not yet arrived, so she took off in pursuit.

As she followed, she tried to take a mental picture of the suspect. The pony's featured weren't easy to make out, but that was because of what she wore: a purple cape adorned with blue and yellow stars.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trixie had been standing in line for hours, her vexation growing with every passing minute. She tapped her hoof and gave exasperated sighs every time the line stopped for another monotonous pause after only inching forward a few more steps. Again, the claustrophobic feelings returned to torment her. The sooner she could sign up and figure out what to do next, the better.

She found trying to think about strengths and strategies that pertained to her own magic to be a good way to block out her surroundings, even if it was ever so slightly. This was probably closer to what Quill had meant when she discussed a "game plan". That pony often mixed up her words, Trixie suspected. She had mentioned how everypony was going to arrive with their own magical skills and secrets. Good thing Trixie had ditched her right when they arrived at Canterlot before she let anything slip. Here, nopony was on her side, and the only reason they'd try to get close would be to sabotage her or to psych her out. And Trixie wasn't going to fall for any of that again. Quill was just another pony trying to mess with her head. Just another competitor that was after the same prize. Standing in line, she had also not forgotten about that roguish character, Sage, and how he had gotten the better of her, rendered her vulnerable, and forced her to go through so much more than she had originally planned. She kept her eyes open for the stallion, but knew it to be a fruitless search as he had probably arrived days before. Trixie did not envy the poor suckers that he would probably be conning at that very moment.

She returned to considering her own special skills and tricks. Magic was her special talent, of course, but with it came truly endless possibilities. Trixie was never a mare to study or even read a book about the subject; it was something she felt came naturally. One day she'd think up a trick and the next she'd practice and perfect it through trial and error. But then, she'd never really considered a clear focus for her magic, instead simply finding the most attractive, flashy, and awe inspiring spells she could learn. Of course she knew the common unicorn spells such as manipulation through telekinesis, and even a fair amount of intermediate to higher level spells like forcefields and teleportation, but nearly everything else in her arsenal of spells was based around putting on an entertaining show. How far could fireworks possibly go? Entering a tournament that essentially had magic as its focal point might reveal new and interesting possibilities.

Pondering over the thought of what a cutie mark in 'magic' truly meant was something Trixie rarely considered. Magic was the same for everypony, and a mark in it only meant certain ponies were better at it than others, she firmly believed. She had never questioned her skills in the past; only recently, after her altercations in Ponyville, had she found cause to consider them. Left uncertain and confused, she hoped that the tournament would shed some light on her little magical predicament.

The line continued its slow but steady pace, but eventually she found herself only a few ponies away from the registration booths. A feeling of excitement came over her as she realized that the thing she was having so much difficulty reaching was nearly at hoof. She was relieved nothing had happened while she had been waiting in line, and was quite eager to get things set in stone and have everything rolling smoothly.

At last, she was next in line. A pony behind one of the recently-vacated counters called for the next in line, and Trixie stepped up proudly.

"Name and identification, please," the registration pony said flatly, perhaps already tired at standing at his post for so long.

"Trixie Lulamoon," Trixie said, levitating over an old identification card she always had tucked deep in her saddlebags. The other pony scrutinized the card, looking back and forth between Trixie and the picture before returning it. He turned to the right, magically lifting a quill over a large, rolled up scroll, presumably filled with record registrants' names. However, he acted as if something had just come to mind before he started typing. He turned around and rummaged through a box behind the counter, pulling out a paper with a small list of ponies' names. To the right of each name was printed a short phrase or sentence.

** "**Uhh, Ms. Lulamoon, may I see your identification again?"

"Why?" Trixie was hesitant, unwilling to hoof over the card.

"Well, hmm... it seems your name might be on the no-go list... 'Trixie Lulamoon: for malicious acts without reconciliation in Ponyville,' it says."

Trixie was left standing dumbfounded, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. "Wh-what..."

"For malicious acts-"

"I heard what you said!" Trixie snapped, already shaking with trepidation. She could never forget her actions, but she had hoped that she had already moved past them. It was difficult, as they always seemed to follow her every move like a dark and ever-looming cloud overhead. And it seemed that even now it tormented her.

"No!" Trixie yelled without restraint. "I'm not going to let you stop me. Not here, not now!"

"B-but-"

"But nothing! If you don't sign me up I'll... I'll seriously make you regret it!" She threatened, horn glowing at the ready. There was nothing else for her to do and nowhere else for her to go. This tournament was her only chance, and she'd do almost anything to get in.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I can't do that!" the pony said, cowering in fear behind raised hooves. Trixie's anger was reaching its limits, her expression so fierce it could kill. She didn't know what to do now. What was left if she was refused? All she could do now was keep to her word and depart in grandeur.

"So be it!" Her magic intensified greatly, swirling around her horn and surrounding it with an illuminating aura. Ponies were drawn to the spectacle, unsure of what was going on. The pony behind the counter ran away at top speed without a second glance back. She continued to push her magic as the watchers became increasingly wary, rapidly backing further away. With no focus or spell in mind, the magic was only building up within her horn, the aura growing exponentially around it. With a forceful grunt she released the magic in a great burst - a flash, a flurry of colors, and a grand explosion.

A dust cloud was thrown into the air, surrounding Trixie and shielding her from the sight of the frantic ponies running away. Her version was blurred, her mind spinning, body feeling shaky and exhausted. She was hardly able to stand upright, and didn't bother trying to move as she fought to regain her composure. The commotion on the other side of the cloud was growing increasingly loud, giving Trixie the signal that escape was needed, and fast. With a rough shake of her head she began to regain clear sight and mind. As the dust settled, she was able to look through it and spot a possible hiding place in an alleyway behind a little shop. She readied herself for a second before taking off and bursting through the thinning cloud.

Trixie ran as fast as her body would let her, focusing on her destination. Running into the darkened alley, she slowed and eventually came to a stop, breathing heavily and still feeling worn out. She leaned against a wall, letting her feelings settle down and the whole situation sink in.

_What have I done?_ Tears began to brim as the feeling of sheer helplessness flooded her. There was nothing left for her to do now, and the thought hit her hard. And now, with her most recent act of rash impulsiveness, she might have just sealed her failed fate. Head hung low, she felt like collapsing where she stood and crying, something she had not done in some time. But she had no time to brood, as she heard hoofsteps entering the alleyway, approaching at a slow pace from behind her. Trixie quickly wiped away the tears with a forehoof and turned to meet the newcomer, her stance defensive.

"Go away!" Trixie demanded of the dark unicorn that slowly approached her. "I-I'm warning you! One more step a-and you'll regret it!" She failed to make herself sound threatening, voice cracking. The other unicorn stopped on command a short distance away, but stood unwavering at the threats. Trixie took a step back, ready to turn away and run as soon as her energy returned.

"Don't move," the other mare demanded.

"What?"

"You must serve a penance for your dangerous actions. Thus, I cannot let you escape. Now, come with me and everything will be resolved in short order."

"Who do you think you are to stop the Great and Powerful Trixie!?" Trixie cried aloud, tears still welling around her eyes. "I'll show you!"

"No! I shall show _you_," the other pony said as a bright flash of magic engulfed her. Trixie watched with wide and confused eyes as the dark mare's form began to change. She grew in size, great wings sprouted from her back, and her mane formed into a glimmering plethora of stars. This new pony stood tall and intimidating, elegant and exalted.

"P-Princess Luna!?" Trixie spat, frozen in disbelief, she was unable to kneel down and only shift her eyes between royalty and the ground.

"Yes. Now you see why I cannot let you leave. You have not only caused trouble for my tournament, but, above all, put my subjects in danger. To this, what do you have to say?" Luna spoke in an authoritative manner, serious and stoic.

"N-no, wait! You don't understand... Princess. It's just... I-I mean..." Trixie fumbled with her words, trying to find some way to make sense of the situation. She shook her head and stomped her hoof, looking up with a fearless expression nearly matching that of the princess. "I am sorry, Princess, but I cannot comply with your request." Luna simply raised a brow in intrigue, waiting for the disheveled mare to continue.

"I've come too far to let it all go to waste now... I know I've made lots of stupid decisions in the past and done many things I regret. I know what I did was wrong, but I am not that mare... I don't want to be that mare anymore!" Trixie was breathing heavily, whereas Luna simply continued to watch her carefully.

"And... I'm sorry for what I just did back there. I... didn't know what to do... This tournament was my last chance."

"Your last chance for what?" Luan finally interjected.

"My last chance for... anything. It's all been so difficult! And it only seems to be getting worse. I want things to change... I don't want to be alone anymore... and that's why I must find a way into your tournament. Somehow!" Trixie's eyes swirled with fiery passion as she tried standing tall before the princess.

"I see..." was all Luna said before a pause that extended for what felt like minutes. "I am sorry to hear that you have apparently had to face so much. But I cannot rely on your word alone. And your recent actions do not shed the most favorable light upon your situation." Her tone had softened as her face assumed a thoughtful expression.

"Princess Luna!" Came a voice from behind the princess, startling Trixie. "Everypony is all right and..." the voice trailed off as another mare came to a stop at Luna's side.

"Twilight Sparkle!?" Trixie exclaimed at the sight of the lavender unicorn.

"Trixie!?" Twilight returned with an equally baffled expression.

"So you two are acquainted?" Luna said, looking between the two frozen unicorns.

"Yes," Twilight began, "we are. Trixie, what is going on?"

"Well," Trixie paused, even more confused over the situation. "I could ask you the same question! What are you doing here in Canterlot?"

"I'm here to help the princess, but that's beside the point! What happened? Trixie... did you do this?"

"Well... yes, but-"

"Trixie! How could you?" Twilight said with disappointed eyes, a frown creasing her brow. Trixie averted her eyes. She felt bad, wrong, _guilty_, but she didn't know why. Here was the only mare that had forgiven her for her past actions, perhaps somepony she might one day call a friend, and she had let her down. Trixie didn't know why it mattered, or why she even cared, but she did.

"I can explain! I just wanted to sign up, but they wouldn't let me because of what I did in Ponyville. But you know that wasn't me! That wasn't my fault! So I didn't know what to do and I-I... I don't know, but there was nothing else I could have done!" Trixie explained at a frantic pace.

"You didn't have to blow up the registration booth!"

"I know that! I am... sorry," Trixie said, still looking away from Twilight.

"Are you really?"

"Yes," Trixie said underneath her breath.

"Really?" Twilight continued to persist.

"Yes! All right? I'm sorry for making so many stupid decisions and for acting without thinking. But things are different now. And this tournament will prove it!" The ferocity returned to her voice as well as the fiery gleam to her eyes.

Luna and Twilight exchanged a glance. Twilight was obviously worried, already starting to become a bit fidgety on her hooves because of the seemingly uncontrollable situation. Luna wore an unreadable stare as she looked back and forth at the two ponies, who were both fully aware that the decision was in her hooves. Trixie stood tall and proud, trying her hardest to hide her anxiety through another prolonged silence. At last, Luna spoke.

"It seems... I need more time to think upon this situation," Luna said to the shock of both Trixie and Twilight, who looked up at her with gaping mouths. "I do not fully know the story of what has transpired here, and from what I see, it might be a mistake to make a rash decision so soon." As Luna spoke, Trixie could feel her racing heart slowing, her breathing becoming more composed and her mind settling. Her body was flooded with relief at the thought of still being able to enter the tournament.

"Therefore," Luna continued, "you shall be held at the castle under a watchful eye until further notice. I can't have you causing any more trouble for my tournament. Even if you say you won't, I cannot trust you based only on your word at the moment."

Trixie stood dumbfounded, still trying to make sense of what the princess was saying. How could she possibly submit so easily and willingly to this? She was no prisoner, liar or criminal, and not one who could give in quickly to another's will, as she was the Great and Powerful Trixie, of course. But she quickly set her mind straight, realizing the opportunity that was being offered to her. A second chance.

"I'll go with you to the castle," Trixie said, evoking little of any sort of emotion in her voice. "And... thank you, Princess. For this." Luna simply smiled in return, turning and walking towards the main road, all the while once again engulfing herself in the magical aura of her disguise. Twilight held a wavering smile as the two unicorns followed close behind the princess.

Trixie trailed silently, her expression stoic. Twilight was close by her side, occasionally looking over and as she considered saying something, but always choosing against it. She could see that Trixie was in no mood for idle conversation. The three ponies were silent as they moved through the crowds inconspicuously. Already late in the afternoon, the city was beginning to calm after the midday bustle. Ponies were heading back to their homes or temporary rest areas as the registration booths began to close.

It didn't take long for them to reach the castle entrance, where royal guards stood ever-watchful before the courtyard. A simple dispelling of Luna's magic and the sight of the princess effortlessly moved the guards aside from their path. Trixie felt wary in the castle, behind its tall walls and intimidating guards. It was all too constraining, and she knew every action here would have to be thought over and considered carefully. Doing something brash here could lead to some serious trouble.

Once past the courtyard they entered the magnificent castle itself. The grandeur of its architecture was breathtaking. Everything seemed to gleam brightly, from the hard porcelain floors, to the snow-white walls, to the large stained-glass windows. Trixie looked about the grand room with wide eyes, noting big double doors across from the entrance and hallways that seemed to stretch for miles in various directions. As the three ponies came into the room they halted at the center, where they were greeted with low bows by two more guards.

Luna turned to face the two unicorns behind her. "I have some business to attend to at the moment. Twilight," she said, Twilight perking up at her mention, "would you come with me? And Trixie, you will be escorted by these guards to your temporary holding area. I ask of you not to cause any trouble," she said with a wry curl of her lip.

Trixie glared at the ground, but nodded in compliance. "You will be seen to shortly," Luna finished, turning and walking towards the large double doors. Twilight gave Trixie a supportive, yet wary, smile before trotting off to catch up. Trixie watched them closely until the guards stepped up and drew away her attention. She gave them a warning glare, to which they responded with unfazed stoicism.

"Come with us, miss," one of the guards ordered, leading her down one of hallways.

Luna walked at a brisk pace through the castle's hallways and up its elegant stairs. Twilight was close at her side, but unusually silent, looking towards the ground with a focused expression. She must have been thinking about that rambunctious mare, Luna thought.

"Twilight," Luna said, breaking Twilight's concentration and drawing her attention.

"Yes, Princess?" Twilight replied in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine, it's fine." There was a broad smile on Twilight's face that Luna could only suspect did not reflect her true feelings.

"I see. I'd like to discuss your friend for a moment."

"Trixie?"

"She is your friend, is she not?" Luna asked, looking down with a questioning stare.

"Well... I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't mind being friends with Trixie. It's just sort of complicated. We haven't talked all that much. And she always seems to be running off as soon as she arrives."

"Hmm... she spoke of past actions in Ponyville, and that being why she was prohibited from entering my tournament. Pray tell, what exactly transpired in Ponyville?"

"You see, she's... _visited_ Ponyville twice. The second time around she kind of returned for, um... revenge. She ended up banishing me and taking despotic control over Ponyville and its citizens." Twilight spoke warily, smiling bashfully at Luna's obvious concern. "But it's not what you think! She was possessed by this evil amulet - which is well hidden now - and wasn't in control of what she was doing."

"How sure are you of that?" Luna questioned, wanting to make sure leaving that mare with only two guards was a good idea.

Twilight winced. "That's the thing, Princess. I don't know for _sure_. She apologized for what she did in Ponyville, and what was making her act so evil was definitely the amulet. But with what she did today, I'm not sure if she's really changed at all anymore..." Twilight paused, the look of worried uncertainty returning.

Luna thought to reassure Twilight, but couldn't quite find the words. She knew next to nothing about Trixie or what sort of feelings Twilight could possibly have towards her. Quite frankly, Luna herself still couldn't decide on what she thought of that troublemaking mare. Was everything she had said in the alleyway just a lie? Or was she telling the truth and really had changed? It all left Luna unsure about what she was going to do with the whole situation. She had to speak to this pony and figure out the truth. It seemed the only possible way to come to a decision.

"Twilight, I must bring forth the moon shortly. Would you care for me to escort you back to a carriage for Ponyville? If you wish to carry on working on the tournament, you must get your things for your stay."

"Oh, right," Twilight said in a more uplifted mood, as her mind was drawn away from Trixie. "If you wouldn't mind, Princess." Luna smiled in return.

* * *

Luna stood at her elder sister's side atop one of the castle's balconies, concentrating her magic. Both of their horns held steady, shining auras as they performed their daily duties with the celestial bodies. As the sun set to the west, the moon rose in the east, casting marvelous darkness over the land of Equestria. Once all was completed, Luna released a light sigh at the presence of her night, an inscrutable look on her face as she silently stared unseeingly into space.

"Another beautiful night, Luna," Celestia complemented her in a soft voice as she admired the scene. Luna only nodded in return, her mind on other things.

Before Twilight had left, she had mentioned Trixie again. She had insisted that even though Trixie had done what she did, everypony deserved a second chance. Luna thought over this prospect. A second chance. An opportunity to show one's true self, instead of a self possessed by an external force. Luna knew of this all too well. Her time as Nightmare Moon was something she could never forget, something that would continue to loom over her even after being freed from its evil clutches. She recalled the time of her return to Equestria quite vividly as well. The loneliness, rejection, distrust, and fear she received from her own subjects was difficult to deal with at first. But her sister forgave her, giving her another chance; later on, ponies like Twilight Sparkle and the citizens of Ponyville would also come to see that she was no longer the mare of her dark past.

Considering this, Trixie was starting to become less of an anomaly to Luna. A mare who had once done wrong trying to change and make a difference, but unsure how to do so. But could it be true? Of this, Luna was still uncertain. The only way to find a solution would be to speak to her and find out if she truly was a mare deserving of a second chance.

"Is there something on your mind?" Celestia spoke again, leaning in closer to her little sister. Luna's concentration was dispelled as she looked over with a small but reassuring smile.

"Everything is all right, 'Tia, but I have something to attend to at the moment. Will you be off to bed soon?" Luna asked, her voice projecting a calm facade despite her inner turmoil.

"Not yet, but I will be in my bedchambers finishing up some paperwork if you'd care to visit," Celestia said with a smile as both alicorns turned back towards the hallway. Luna always knew she could turn to her sister for advice, but this time everything was her own responsibility.

"Not tonight, but I shall see you in the morning," Luna said, both now smiling at each other. "Good night, 'Tia."

"Good night, Luna." And with that, they parted ways down separate hallways.

Luna knew exactly where she was headed: the holding room at the lowest level of the castle. She moved at a steady pace through the large halls and back down the stairs. It didn't take her long to arrive at the relatively small door with two stoic guards standing at the ready before it. Her approach was all it took for the guards to move aside, using their magic to push the door open and allow the princess to enter.

There was Trixie, sitting at the back of the room and looking out of the single window set into the far wall. The room itself was one of the many rooms that served little purpose aside from emergency holding or storage. It was plainly made and furnished with a bed, a small desk, and a few old-looking lounging pillows. Luna stepped in, the guards making as if to follow but she turned with a soft shake of her head that assured them to wait outside the door. Trixie had turned to see the princess enter, though her head still hung low and her face was expressionless. All that could be read by Luna was the fiery boldness in her fierce eyes, eyes that had drawn Luna's attention when she had first seen her.

Luna entered wordlessly, sitting on one of the pillows as Trixie watched her carefully. With a smile, Luna gestured her over with a hoof, silently inviting Trixie to sit across from her. She approached, undaunted, and sat across from the princess, both ponies still silent. It wasn't often that Luna encountered a pony with a complete disregard of the normal formalities towards her royal status. It was odd, but nothing too jarring.

"Trixie... we have much to discuss," Luna spoke casually, which seemed unexpected to Trixie, whose blank face broke into wide eyes for a mere second. The ostensibly fearless unicorn quickly returned stoic before the princess, beckoning her to continue with silence.

"Twilight spoke of you." To this, Trixie perked up, clearly intrigued by the mention of Twilight. It was obvious to Luna that she had held back a vocal outburst. "She told me about what transpired in Ponyville," Luna continued, "and of your actions. I have heard what she has to say, but I would like to hear your side of the story as well."

At last Trixie's expression softened, posture relaxing as her defenses fell and composure returned. With a sigh she began to recite a monologue telling her side of the story, beginning with the time when she still had her traveling magic show and her ill-fortuned visits to Ponyville. Luna listened intently with an unchanging expression, noting the truthfulness that seemed to back her every word. She suspected that Trixie had exhausted her options and no longer felt a reason to lie. It seemed she was right. As Trixie continued, she spoke of the time after tarnishing her reputation in Ponyville, how her life had become miserable and lonely, and how she had become an outcast that was driven out of every place she visited.

"But what was worse," Trixie said, a somber tone to her voice, "I was no longer appreciated for my magic. What I loved to do the most became the reason I was detested by everypony..." She looked to the floor, averting her eyes from the Princess' gaze.

There was a short moment of silence before Luna spoke. "Trixie, do you happen to have a place to stay?" she said, getting up from the cushions and walking towards the door. She turned to look at the confused mare, awaiting her reply. Trixie shook her head in response. "Then you can stay in the castle until I come to a decision regarding the tournament. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask one of the guards." Again, Trixie only nodded. Luna gave her a smile before exiting the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Trixie awoke to the sight of a beautifully decorated ceiling. Heavy, warm blankets enfolded her atop the softest bed she had ever lain on. Relishing in the feeling, she snuggled deeper into the luxurious comfort. Trixie wanted to simply lie there all day, but knew she had to get out of bed soon, as today was a big day. She sat up slowly, looking around the room she had been staying in for almost two weeks. Even after so many days of seeing the same furniture and decorations, it was all no less foreign to her. Never had she seen a room so lavished in luxury, let alone slept in one. Looking down, she swept her hoof over the intricately patterned sheets, marveling at the complexity of the design, doing this almost every morning in an attempt to convince herself that she was really awake and not just in some delusional dream.

She stepped out of bed and walked into the morning rays that came in through one of the large windows. The warmth sent a delightful shiver through her whole body, inciting her lips to curl into a thin smile. Looking out the window revealed a view Trixie was unaccustomed to as well. All of Canterlot was beneath her, and the feeling was nearly overwhelming. She knew it wasn't going to be for much longer, but perhaps, one day, this would become all-too-common a sight to her. One day, she would feel this way with no worry at all.

She turned away to perform her regular morning regimen of brushing her mane, freshening up, and so on and so forth. When she was all finished up, Trixie walked towards the door, pausing before it and flicking her horn. A drawer slid open at her command and out came her signature cape, unfurling and securing itself around her neck. She trotted out to find a guard stationed at the side of her door, the same one that was there almost every morning. He hardly looked like a guard, certainly lacking that muscular or lean look most guards had - because he wasn't really one, from what Trixie gathered.

The ash-gray unicorn had his snout buried in a large book levitated in a light blue aura. He continued to read in blissful ignorance of Trixie's appearance. His short, brown mane was styled as it usually was every morning, seemingly combed quickly to a side. He wore no armor, again unlike a normal guard, and it allowed a clear sight of the single black star with a sparkling tail behind it that comprised his cutie mark. He worked closely with Princess Luna as an astronomer, apparently, and so the Princess had assigned him to check up on Trixie while she stayed in the castle. He wasn't around all the time, but made regular visits to see that she had everything she needed - and most likely to ensure that she wasn't up to any shenanigans. He was a nice enough colt, though he always acted a little tentative and perhaps even a bit shy, which Trixie had to admit got on her nerves every now and again.

Trixie waited for a few seconds before clearing her throat loudly to catch his attention. He jumped up, looking up from his book with wide, startled blue eyes. He turned to face Trixie, who wore a quizzical expression on her features.

"O-oh, Miss Lulamoon. Good morning!" he said, surprise quickly giving way to a warm smile.

"Good morning, Starfall," she said in a bored tone. "What is for breakfast today?" They began walking towards their regular eating area together.

There was a minute of silence before there was a response. "Y'know, you should be a little more grateful..." Starfall said carefully, trailing behind the mare as she trotted briskly on, head held high.

"For what?" She stopped, looking back with an accusing glare.

"I-I mean... you know."

"Hmm..." Trixie mused, tapping her hoof to her chin. "No. I do not." She kept walking, Starfall cantering to catch up.

"I'm talking about the Princess! Aren't you taking all this for granted? She doesn't just go around and give anypony a room in the castle."

Trixie didn't reply, but she knew what he was talking about. She never forgot about it. And it didn't help that Starfall kept reminding her of it. She had only been in the holding room for one night before she was invited to stay in a proper guest room. Aside from being allowed to stay in a room of the castle, she was given a second chance. The Princess had made it clear that it hadn't only been her words that were convincing, but it was also due to Twilight Sparkle's as well. Once again, Twilight Sparkle saved the day for Trixie. This thought alone made her feel sick to her stomach. She grimaced at the thought of owing more to Twilight.

She didn't see Twilight or Princess Luna often during the duration of her stay, and had in fact only spoken once to Princess Luna since their encounter in the holding room. They must have been busy with the tournament, as the preliminaries were already in full swing. This is what faced Trixie on this particular day. After nearly two weeks of arduous trials, the final day of processing had come upon them. Trixie had heard that almost five thousand ponies were entered into the preliminaries. But what was most worrying was the rumor of less than five hundred of them passing on to the actual tournament.

"I know what you are talking about. And I am not going to take what the Princess did for me for granted..." Trixie contended, her voice becoming serious.

"Oh?"

"Because I will win this tournament." _I'll win it for myself. _ Her features hardened together with her stern tone.

"Well, I certainly hope you're ready."

"I am always ready." _At least, I hope I am.  
_

* * *

It was a fairly quick trip by flying chariot to the preliminaries field, which was located on a large, empty plane north of Canterlot. Trixie peered over the side to the ground far below, seeing a multitude of ponies dotting the fields and surrounding the obstacle course. There were more ponies than there should have been competing that day, Trixie noticed, but quickly realized that many of them were more than likely spectators simply observing the excitement. This made her smile in glee.

"Did you look over the rules pamphlet like I told you to?" Starfall chimed in, his tone tentative. Trixie ignored him, still looking away. "Remember, no harmful spells, and If you cheat you _will_ get caught. There are ponies keeping a close eye on every obstacle." Trixie's brow twitched in irritation at his assumption that she would consider cheating. And even if she was that sort of pony, she wouldn't need it to get through a simple preliminary round.

"Are you listening to me?" Starfall persisted. "I'm only trying to make sure you don't get disqualified for making a mistake..." Trixie only nodded in reply, already well acquainted with the multitude of safety rules. Her attention was still directed towards the ground below.

"And don't you think you should keep your head inside the carriage?" Starfall pleaded worriedly at Trixie's side. With a groan, Trixie turned to him with an irate glare.

"Why did you even come along? Do you _really_ have to watch me twenty-four seven? It is beginning to creep me out..."

"I'm _not_ here to watch you. At least... I don't think I am. Just giving you a heads-up. And anyway, I'm also here for the tournament," he said with a proud smile.

Trixie's bored expression didn't falter. "Really?" she said in a monotone voice.

"Of course!" he said in a genuinely cheery tone, before his snout scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, what's that supposed to-"

"Be quiet." He was stopped by Trixie's raised hoof. "I want to listen to the crowds as we land." Trixie closed her eyes, the corners of her lips curling upwards as she listened carefully to the murmurs of the crowd over the high winds. The chatter increased beneath her as the chariot began its descent. It was all so reminiscent of the crowds before her shows. The pre-show excitement rushed through her body once again, and it was a joy Trixie had truly missed. Starfall gave her a bewildered look, but did not dare break her concentration.

They landed with a soft thud in a clearing off to the side of the commotion. The two ponies stepped off; Starfall thanking the pegasi for their service as Trixie carried on ahead to the sign-in booths. She pushed herself nonchalantly through groups of ponies and up to the pony at the booth. Trixie looked back with a grin, noticing Starfall no longer behind her, more than likely entangled in an apologetic battle with every other pony he bumped into. She redirected her attention to the mare behind the counter.

"Name and identification, please," said the cheery worker. Trixie pulled the same old card as before from a pocket in her cape, handing it over as she recited her full name.

"Hmm..." the mare mused as she sifted through the list of ponies before her. "I... don't believe your name is here..." At that, Trixie's entire being nearly froze as disbelief fell heavily and unexpectedly upon her. She was left utterly speechless, pausing a few seconds before considering berating the innocent clerk to contest her omission.

"Oh, here it is! Trixie Lulamoon," she drawled over the name, finishing with a smile. As a blanket of relief came over Trixie, a feeling of perturbed annoyance came to fill the void of shock. "Now, please turn in any possessions you may be carrying at the moment for storage."

"What? Why should I give you my cape?" Trixie challenged, hoof over the jewel that held the starry cape around her neck.

"It's just standard procedure. We can't have anypony participate with outside objects," the pony explained. Trixie maintained her wary look. "Y'know, to prevent any cases of cheating or the like."

"How in Equestria can a cape be used for cheating!?" Trixie spat in outrage, not wanting to give up her signature item.

"I don't know, but the Princess is taking every precaution necessary." Trixie cooled at the mention of the Princess. Because of her, she was given this second chance, and by defying a simple request she was about to ruin everything all over again. She thought better of the situation, wordlessly levitating the cape over to the clerk. Trixie's expression was stoic as the other mare explained how her items would be promptly returned once the trial was complete. With that, Trixie turned away, already wanting the preliminaries to be over.

* * *

A magical flash of light burst at the side of Princess Luna, revealing a cheerful Twilight Sparkle, a broad smile on her face as she was once again able to sit at the Princess' side to assess and observe the preliminary round. It was the last day for preliminaries, and it was evident to the Princess that the unicorn mare seemed a bit more enthusiastic on this day than previous ones. Luna could only speculate on why.

They both found themselves atop a tall, wooden watchtower. Simply built, it was comprised only of an elevated platform, as both mares had quick means of reaching the top without the need for steps. Strategically placed downrange on the course, it afforded them a clear view of every obstacle and contestant.

"You've arrived just in time," Luna said with a smile of her own. "They are just about to get started."

"Great!" Twilight said, giddy with excitement. Luna noticed her scanning the crowds around the starting line closely, as if searching for somepony in particular.

* * *

"All contestants please make your way to the starting line," announced a loud voice that rose above the chatter. "The preliminary round will begin soon!" Trixie looked about, trying to catch where the voice was coming from. Instead, she caught sight of Princess Luna standing atop a high structure further along and to the side of the long obstacle course. From that vantage point, the Princess would more than likely be able to watch the progress of every one of the participants. Upon closer inspection, another mare could be seen close to the side of the Princess. It was Twilight Sparkle.

Trixie narrowed her eyes as she walked over to the starting line. She went all the way to the far left, hoping to be a little more concealed from the Princess' watchful eyes as well as keeping as many ponies out of her way as possible. There seemed to be a little fewer than a hundred ponies still on this trial. It all felt very cluttered. She looked down the long, straight stretch of land that comprised the obstacle course, its limits marked out by pennants placed every few steps along the sides of the permitted course, but couldn't distinguish what sort of obstacles lay before her. All she could tell was that the first part was nothing but a long, empty plain of short grass and dirt.

There weren't many ponies at the far end, which was good; more attention for her from the crowds. She was quite confident in her chances of moving to the tournament rounds, of course; her special talent _was_ magic, after all. And with the cheering from an audience, how could she possibly let them all down? She raised a hoof high and waved, eliciting a cheer from the spectators. She smiled, relishing the attention.

"Don't take up the whole spotlight," said a voice from Trixie's right, which she hadn't been paying any mind to. "Especially when I'm around!" Trixie turned to see a tall and lean unicorn mare. Her coat was an odd, turquoise-y sort of color, and her short, straight, messily-layered mane was of a dark shade of blue. Her green eyes held a confident, egotistic flair to them as she stared back at Trixie with a winning grin.

"Humph. Who is to say I don't deserve it?" Trixie said, not liking other ponies trying to draw away attention meant for her.

"Ha, I'm pretty sure that by the end of this trial, everypony will know who to root for."

"What makes you think a shabby-looking pony like yourself is better than _me_?" The other mare seemed unfazed by Trixie's return belittling.

"Haha! I'm looking forward to going up against a pony who actually thinks they're better than me!" She laughed in an obnoxious manner. Trixie only squinted her eyes into a more aggravated glare. "Just wait and see. This course is gonna be a breeze," the other mare said, warming up by jogging in place.

Trixie simply scoffed, rolling her eyes and turning to look again along the long obstacle course. _Who needs stretching? My magic is always in tip top shape!_ She felt confident in front of a large crowd of cheering ponies. Contrary to how many felt on a stage, an audience often had the opposite effect of stage fright on Trixie. She actually felt energized; ready for anything that might be thrown her way.

"Contestants at the ready!" announced the loud voice. Trixie looked to her right as she saw ponies line up at the mark, readying themselves to take off at a moment's notice. She noticed that the pony next to her seemed particularly focused, body poised low to the ground. "Ready!"

_Ha, these ponies seriously think they have a chance against me? _Trixie chuckled to herself, not even bothering to get into any kind of starting position.

"Go!" boomed the voice, accompanied by a loud starting _bang_. Trixie was startled, left dumbfounded for a second as all the other contestants burst out of the starting line. She cursed to herself before trotting after the rest. She was still able to notice the turquoise unicorn, but barely, only being able to catch a glimpse of her cutie mark of a single yellow lightning bolt in a circle. She had already positioned herself at the front of the pack and continued to pull away. Even at a full gallop, Trixie could not close the still-growing gap.

Looking to the right, Trixie became aware of her current position at the rear, but she wasn't terribly behind any of the other stragglers. Then there came an odd, unexpected sound: a muted boom not too far off. And then more._ Boom. Boom_. Ponies were scattering, no longer running in straight lines but jumping about and moving in chaotic zigzags. The ever-increasing cheers of the onlooking crowd were muffling the noises around her. Trixie kept her pace, still unsure of what was occurring ahead, until her hoof sank into the ground. She looked down in time to see a purple ooze seep out of the ground before exploding into the air.

There was little time to react, quickly teleporting herself out of the way with little focus or direction in mind. She appeared in a flash a short distance from the gelatinous goo, now spreading over the ground where she once stood. She watched the odd substance secreted from the ground with wide eyes, taking a deep breath to compose herself from the shock and sudden use of magic. She looked around her; ponies were scattered across the field, some moving forward while others found themselves entangled in the goo.

_It's a trap!_ Trixie realized that the ground was more than likely littered with sticky mines. She had to tread carefully, but quickly, as she still found herself at the tail-end of the pack. Taking another step, her hoof once again sank into the ground. She scowled at her misfortune, jumping into the air and once again teleporting in a flurry of magic seconds before the erupting trap caught her hoof. Reappearing a good distance forward, she only found herself landing in yet another mine. With no other means of escape, she strained her magic for yet another teleportation, hoping the next landing would be clear.

Another short burst forward, but this time she landed on all four hooves, standing firmly on the ground. Panting at having to use teleportation several consecutive times, she decided she needed to take a rest and pausing to observe the rest of the field. It was something Trixie could only describe as 'chaos'. Countless ponies were trapped and trying their hardest to escape the sticky goo. Others were hardly faring any better, only just dodging the enveloping substance, forcing them to push their stamina to its limits as their movements and reactions became noticeably slower. A few ponies were making decent progress, but she wasn't one of them.

Trixie waited a little longer to compose herself, knowing that the next misstep might be her last. Constant teleportation was too much of a strain on her magic, so she had to figure out a less intensive method to avoid the bombs, and fast. Tight-lipped and with eyes full of worry, she looked about frantically, unable to think of a logical method of getting through unscathed. Then a sudden idea was realized as she watched ponies gallop hysterically past her position. She waited for another contestant to pass by, then broke into a gallop as she stuck right to the other pony's tail. She followed close behind the stallion for nearly a minute before he stepped into another mine, befalling the same fate as so many before him. Trixie, meanwhile, had jumped away in time and fell in line behind another pony, who continued to run, oblivious to Trixie's presence.

_Ha! These ponies will be useful for the time being!_ There was a sly grin on the devious mare's face as she continued her 'hop and dodge' method.

At last, the next obstacle came into view just as Trixie realized she was beginning to run low on ponies to hitch a ride with. Her current shield had just run into a mine, leaving her to tackle the final stretch alone. There was only a short distance still ahead, but it was nonetheless hazardous. As she ran she concentrated her magic, and with another burst of light she teleported herself as close as possible to the next trial. She looked back with a triumphant grin, noticing the countless ponies still trapped by the goo.

"So far so good," she chuckled, turning to run the short distance to the next obstacle. There were still ponies far ahead of her, and even more around her that had been able to get through the traps successfully. Trixie picked up the pace, her breathing composed and expression focused.

The next test began at a set of archways that stretched from one side of the course to the other. Each was only wide enough for one pony, and as Trixie watched one of her competitors step through an archway, a barrier quickly slammed down behind them, preventing further access. Trixie ran for an open entrance at the far left, quickly darting into the long, straight corridor beyond as the entrance shut behind her. She ran for a short while until she came to a dead end. Examining it closely, she discovered that it in fact comprised a stone wall with a sort of rail or pulley system around its frame that continued on up towards the roof, as if meant for something to be fitted into place. Trixie raised a brow in a questioning glance. She could only assume the obstruction needed to be lifted out of the way. With hooves braced hard against the ground, she surrounded the wall with her magical aura. With a forceful grunt, the slab was slowly, but surely, lifted up into the space above, a loud clang announcing it was secure and giving Trixie the signal to release her magic. Trixie scoffed at the ease with which the impediment was removed, continuing along the now-opened passage. However, it wasn't long before she came upon another inconvenience, similar to the last.

Trixie's eyes rolled, more annoyed than anything at another encounter with such a trivial hindrance. Once again, magic engulfed the wall, but this time it did not budge. She realized it was much heavier than the last, demanding a higher exertion of magical force. Slowly, it inched away from the ground. Trixie shut her eyes and gritted teeth, inciting more and more magic. The slab was lifted upwards, but at a painfully slow pace. The mere minutes it was taking to lift the heavy slab felt like forever to Trixie. Body beginning to tremble slightly, she was forced into a widened stance. Finally, with one last push and a grunt, the slab locked into place with a loud clang; Trixie's magic released with an exhausted gasp. She stood still to compose herself, body beginning to ache once again. Eventually she took a step forward, but had to pause again, still taking heavy breaths.

Trixie pushed onward, though trotting at a much slower pace. _As long as I don't do any more heavy lifting with my magic for a little while, I should still be okay to keep going. _At that thought, a feeling of dread and anger hit her as she slowed to a walk. She looked upon the next smooth stone with wide eyes.

"Argh, stupid walls!" she complained aloud, knowing there to be a good chance that this one was even heavier than the last. Trixie plopped down on her haunches before it; she still needed to recover from the last levitation. But time was a factor, and she knew she didn't have much of it to waste on resting. Sitting up and bracing herself, she tested the waters with magic. She tried to shift the block gently, but that resulted in no noticeable movement. This wall was _definitely_ heavier than the last. Trixie released her magic once again, eyes closing in concentration and mind clearing of everything but the task at hoof. Again, magic flared from her horn and surrounded the almost impossibly heavy obstruction. Slowly, she poured more force into the telekinetic grasp, but still, nothing budged. She pushed harder, furrowing her brow and now barred teeth. At last, the wall came off the floor.

By now, her horn was radiating an immense, swirling aura that only continued to grow as she pushed more magic though. The wall was only inches off the ground, but it continued its slow and steady rise.

_Go up... go up... go up... go up! _Trixie chanted this mantra non-stop throughout the near-painful exertion of magic. She didn't bother opening her eyes to assess the progress, as all focus was set on fully achieving the objective. By now her legs were visibly shaking, and beads of sweat rolled down her furrowed brow. She groaned audibly as the slab of heavy stone continued on with its ascension.

The previous two magical elevations were taking their toll, as Trixie's aching body was physically exhausted. She dared not move a muscle as she would more than likely collapse to the ground with fatigue. Countless minutes had passed and she had no idea how far or how close the block really was to reaching the top. Her trembling right foreleg abruptly gave way, dropping Trixie down onto a knee with a painful cry. The wall fell a few inches as her concentration wavered, but she was able to catch it before losing all progress. Whole body shivered, she heaved herself back onto all four hooves, forcing even more magic through her being.

"GO UP!" she yelled, following it up with a wordless scream just as the clang of stone against metal reverberated through the enclosed space. Instantly, the magic was released and Trixie slumped to the ground in a crumpled mass of pony, breathing heavy and heart beating furiously enough to make her worry she'd done herself an injury. She lay there for several minutes before wearily getting back up to her hooves. Trixie opened her eyes to see the an open exit, unobstructed and wall-free. She gave a tired grin as relief struck, returning enough energy to get her shaky hooves moving again.

Exiting the narrow corridor, she once again found herself in a wide open field with no visible obstructions nearby. Trixie looked to the right, seeing that a few other ponies had gotten through as well, but that they seemed to have fared little better than she. A few were sprawled on the ground; others were slowly forcing themselves to keep moving forward. She had to keep moving, cantering on at a slow pace and taking much slower and deeper breaths, mind refusing her body's pleas for rest, as she was well aware of the stakes. There was no time to lie down and fully recover. Urging her body to keep moving, she picked up her pace and slogged over to the next obstacle.

She came to a halt before a small ditch in the ground that extended the entire width of the course. It was full of still, clear water, perhaps not even knee-deep. Trixie looked into the canal to see her reflection staring back; the sight of her ragged mane and tired eyes made her frown. Looking around, she spotted a wooden sign on a post nearby; further down, other ponies performing the trial could be seen; clear, swirling orbs surrounded them as they slowly walked further down the course. Trixie trotted over to the sign as quickly as her tired legs allowed, eager to get the test underway. '_Fill empty barrel with water until marker reaches the top' was emblazoned on the instruction sign_; Trixie looked over to the other side of the canal, where a line of wooden barrels, evenly spaced apart and each with tall scales at their side, waited. A small number were already full, many more empty, and the rest were in various stages in between. Moving with renewed vigor now that the task was before her, Trixie jumped over the ditch, her horn glowing as she turned back to collect the necessary liquid. The water's smooth surface broke as a good-sized amount was collected and sculpted into a levitating sphere floating in the air above the canal. It grew larger and larger as more liquid was incorporated into the construct.

_The more I get now the fewer trips I'll have to take. _The sphere was now roughly as large as Trixie herself and beginning to grow a little heavy. It seemed like a good size for her to carry without being so dense as to cause her problems. With a satisfied grin she turned to take the first step, only to hear a loud splash behind her. Trixie turned back with wide eyes, only to find that her magical grasp had loosened and let the water slip through, dropping it all back into the ditch. She scowled, trying to reform the large ball of water only to once again see it fall back down.

"Dumb water! Why can't I hold you!?" she cried before realizing her problem. Levitating liquid wasn't like levitating most other objects; it required a caster's full concentration to hold it together, unlike something already solid. Carrying too much at once was no use, as it would just fall apart with even the slightest loss of concentration. Then she remembered what everypony else seemed to be doing: holding multiple smaller spheres would more than likely be easier to get across. Less to hold is easier to keep together.

Quickly, Trixie levitated five individual spheres, each the size of a common rubber ball. Carefully moving them away from the rest of the channel, she glared at them as she expected them to burst in mid-air at any moment. They held tight, however, much to Trixie's relief. She took a single step and _already _the spheres had begun to leak small streams of water. Scowling at the realization, she paused, focusing once again to hold them more tightly. A few more steps and a few more ounces of water lost. Realizing there was not much she could do about it Trixie kept moving, keeping as much control as possible over her wayward charges. It took only a few minutes to reach an empty barrel, but by the time she arrived roughly two and a half orbs had failed to survive the trip. Letting what was left drop into the barrel, she watched as the marker on the side inched up, but stayed frustratingly far from the goal required to continue.

_This is going to take forever!_ _Hmm... maybe I can just take the barrel with me._ Engulfing the near-empty container in her magical aura, Trixie tried lifting it off the ground. She grunted, pulling a little harder before letting the magic dissipate. The barrel was fastened securely to the ground, and Trixie wasn't up for some more heavy lifting. _Darn it. So much for an easy way._ She trotted back to the canal, lifting five more watery spheres and making her slow return to the barrel. Once again, she saw the marker inch up and stop well short. She repeated this process two more times, every try ending in disappointment and a marker only one third of the way to the top. Things weren't going quickly enough, and the only consolation she received was from the sight of others struggling to progress as well.

She found herself eyeing the water, racking her brain to think of a more effective means of transportation. She glared fixedly at the channel, narrowed her eyes. Looking up in thought, she saw a few white fluffy clouds move gently across the blue sky, staring until her eyes shot wide open as inspiration struck. _I've got it!_ Her horn began to glow once again; the water before her churned and bubbled, visible steam rising into the air with an audible hiss. The mist began to collect in the air; a foggy puff at first, it slowly darkened as more vapor was accumulated. A small storm cloud now hovered in the air; heavy with water, the black nimbus swirled steadily overhead.

Trixie grinned at her accomplishment, taking the storm cloud within her magical grasp as she turned to return to her bucket. The cloud followed docilely behind, shedding hardly a drop of precious water. She brought it over the bucket and began to tighten her grasp. Water dripped from the cloud, the fall of droplets increasing in pace before becoming a small, continuous stream. In no time at all, the cloud had completely dissipated into the barrel. The marker had risen a little over the halfway point. Trixie let out a gasp of success, trotting back to repeat the process.

After only three more trips she found the marker all the way at the top, giving the go-ahead to proceed. Trixie had saved herself a considerable amount of time, but it didn't help that many other contestants had realized her method of transporting water was more efficient and done the same. She cursed them for taking advantage of her ingenious plan, but knew she had to keep moving. Even if she had saved time, there was no way of telling in what position she really was.

Looking to her right, she saw a few more ponies keeping pace with her. Trixie sent them an intimidating glare, hoping to unnerve them. She promptly fell face-first into coldness that engulfed her whole body. She flailed around to straighten herself, head bursting above the surface and gasping for air. A large body of open water lay before her. She swiveled her head around to once again find the ledge she had just fallen from and lifted herself out with haste, shaking away the cold wetness that had completely ruined her mane. Turning around, she looked out over the artificial lake. The other end was visible, but very far off. Too far to teleport to.

Trixie noticed another sign, similar to that from the last trial, that she had galloped past in her haste. '_Get across without swimming'_ was all that it said. Easy enough. Trixie didn't know any particular spells for walking on water, but they couldn't be too difficult, she presumed. Focusing her magic towards her hooves, she tried to imagine small, individual platforms below them. Taking tentative steps, she moved forward until all four hooves were over the water. Standing perfectly still, she tried to get a secure feeling before moving forward. When ready, Trixie took a confident step with her front right hoof. It instantly broke through the surface of the water, dragging the rest of her into the cold once again with a loud splash. Her head popped through the surface, sputtering and cursing. She grumbled to herself as she swam back and climbed onto the bank. Cold and tired, her body was shivering now.

The few ponies around her were slowly stumbling onto the lake, many of them falling in and swimming back to shore. Shaking away the remaining droplets, Trixie once again let her magic shine. Stepping onto the water was the easy part; walking on it was much more difficult. Carefully, and as slowly as she could, she tried to take another step. Her hoof began to sink, forcing her to quickly return to her still posture. Moving her hooves was throwing off what little buoyancy she had. There was no way for her to calculate exactly how much magic should be applied to each hoof to easily walk. All she could do was stand there.

_What am I going to do? _She gritted her teeth and looked from side to side with worried eyes, trying to figure out her next approach. _If I could only get across by just standing still.._. An idea came to her as she realized that she needed some sort of propulsion to gently glide herself across the water. When standing perfectly still it might be possible to get across! Trying to think of a way to get moving, she recalled the first time she met Twilight Sparkle and witnessed her perform a spell that made the wind blow through some reeds in order to make an ursa minor fall asleep. She remembered trying to duplicate all the spells she had witnessed Twilight conjure that day.

Still focusing her magic on her hooves, she readied the wind spell. Gently, it came from behind, increasing in speed until the water beneath her began to wave and she felt herself begin to move. She was moving at a slow pace, but at least she _was _moving and not falling back into the cold water. Her magic held as she continued to concentrate on keeping herself afloat and moving. After a few minutes of gliding over the surface she began to close in on the far bank, and gave a final push to increase her speed. It was at that point that the realization of having no brakes finally hit her. There was no way to stop; all she could do was hope for a soft landing.

The wind pushed her forehooves onto the edge of the shore, where the stuck fast in the loam, driving her forward to land face-first into soft, green grass. She sat up, disgruntled at the thought of how terrible she must look, but quickly brightening as she contemplated her recent accomplishment. Trixie turned back to see many other ponies still struggling to get across. She laughed breathlessly to herself before turning and continuing on.

Trixie trotted at a slow pace, every other step making her wince from the aching pain. She couldn't remember another time when her physical and magical abilities had been exerted to this extent, making her wonder how much further she could really go. Trixie frowned at the thought. By now, it was quite noticeable that not very many ponies had made it this far. Looking to each side, there were now only two others keeping a relatively equal pace. But Trixie knew she wasn't at the front of the pack, and could only hope that there was still a chance at the finish line. Exerting more effort into her hooves, she sped up as much as she could, wanting to reach the next obstacle as quickly as possible.

It was only a few minutes of trotting over an empty field before she caught sight of the next trial. There was a fairly large group of ponies before her, a little more than a dozen, waiting for something Trixie was unaware of. They had all halted by a wooden barrier that stretched the width of the course, obstructing everypony's view of the other side. Catching up to the group, she saw ponies standing around, isolating themselves as much as possible in the slightly spaced out crowd. None were speaking to each other, all keeping to themselves. Many of them were visibly fatigued, panting with heads hung low and struggling to keep on their hooves. Trixie took this opportunity to catch her breath in this odd moment of placidity, but she did not dare bend her hooves to lie on the soft grass, knowing there to be little chance of getting back up if she did. Probably the reason for many others also still standing around her.

Still waiting, Trixie passed the time by looking upon the other contestants that had made it this far. She knew and cared for none of them, but that was before noticing Starfall not too far away. _Starfall!? How'd he get this far? _Her gaze moved on, scanning the crowd until her eyes fell upon the tall and lean, arrogant mare she had met at the starting line. Trixie scoffed at the sight of her. Seeing nopony else of interest, her mind began to wander as she tried to ignore the aches in her hooves and horn.

At last, a loud voice broke the awkward silence, drawing everypony's attention to the right where a referee pony stood on a platform above their heads. "You are the top twenty ponies of this preliminary round," he began, the mood of the crowd suddenly feeling lighter at this. "But only ten of you can be chosen to continue on to the Lunar Tournament. This is your final trial. You must acquire one of the ten artifacts and cross the finish line. Good luck, everypony!" The previous mood had been completely diminished, leaving many ponies murmuring to themselves. Just by looking at the ponies around her, Trixie was sure that some of them didn't stand a chance. She only hoped she wasn't one of them.

The contestants formed a line before the wooden barricade, readying their tired bodies to tackle the final trial at a moment's notice. Trixie's head hung low and as she focused, her eyes only occasionally glancing to her sides at the other opponents doing much the same. A loud bang rang out, and the wall before them fell backward. Everypony hesitated for a mere second before charging at their final test.

Ten unicorn Lunar Guards stood a short distance away, evenly spaced across a wide-open clearing. A metallic-looking, shiny sphere, a little larger than an apple, floated in each of their respective magical auras. They held a defensive stance, strong and intimidating, all of them focused on a single goal - to prevent the contestants from reaching the finish line with a sphere.

Ponies charged head-on towards the guards, many pushing and shoving to gain even the slightest lead. The weaker, more fatigued ponies began to fall back as those more able closed in on the steadfast guards. Trixie seemed to fall in between both the stragglers and the leaders, unable to keep up with the front, but still holding pace well enough. It was only about a minute before somepony finally let off a spell with a spark and a flash. A beam of magic hurtled towards one of the guards, who easily jumped away to evade. Many other contestants began to do the same, to little avail. Trixie knew it would be a waste to try attacking the guards head-on, well aware of the little energy she had left. She couldn't afford to waste a single spell. Everypony began to scatter about the field as the guards broke formation and did the same. Trixie felt as if she stood in the middle of sheer chaos, watching as spells shot back and forth between the guards and the contestants. It was everypony for themselves, and stopping the others from acquiring the artifacts was just as important as attaining one.

An array of spells were being used, from what Trixie was able to make out. Forcefields, duplication spells, disorientation spells, stun spells and many others could faintly be made out from within the skirmish. Trixie's head darted back and forth, looking for any sort of window of opportunity, a precise moment to strike. So far, not a single sphere had been taken, so every artifact was up for grabs.

A guard rushed past her, another mare close on his tail. Trixie's narrowed eyes locked onto the possible target. She gave chase, ignoring her aching limbs and slowly catching up to the pony in front. She weaved and dodged her way through the bedlam, trying not to run into any other pony or, even worse, a spell. Trixie was well aware from the rules pamphlet that any harmful spell would result in immediate disqualification, so she'd be facing nothing more than hindrances in this trial... but hindrances she couldn't afford to waste time and energy on.

A beam of magic strayed over Trixie's head, forcing her to dive low to the ground. Quickly getting back on her hooves, she took off once again in pursuit of the guard. The gap had widened, forcing her to look elsewhere while still keeping a steady trot through the mayhem. Then, all of a sudden, a distinct flash appeared before her; a guard had teleported away from another adversary. Trixie saw her opportunity, heading for the unsuspecting guard just as he reappeared a short distance away, still somewhat disorientated from his jump. Readying her dimly-glowing horn, she lunged at his back, eyes fixed on the sphere above him. She was going to stun the guard, but not before she felt her own limbs tighten. Unable to move or perform a spell, she held her breath, falling to the ground directly behind her target.

Startled, the guard quickly spun around before he was stunned with a magical wave as well. Trixie, still unable to move her limbs, forced her head up to see the guard struggle to break free as well. He succeeded in mere seconds, but it was still not fast enough. Trixie witnessed the turquoise mare from before jump off his back, take the sphere in her mouth with a mid-air flip, and rip it away from the guard's magical hold. She landed on all four hooves and took off without a second glance. Neither the guard nor Trixie could fully comprehend what had happened in such a short span of time. The spell faded from Trixie's body, letting her get up in time to see the guard run off to aid his comrades.

The first sphere was taken, and others were quick to follow. Even though the guards used their own shielding and reflecting spells, many ponies were still able to snatch away the prize at opportune moments. Before Trixie could really take stock, five of the ten spots had already been taken. She was running out of time and had to act quickly if she wanted to move on past the preliminaries.

She ran for a pair of guards standing back to back, both still in possession of their spheres. They were surrounded by a small group of ponies that was closing in fast. Trixie decided to take advantage of the situation by jumping into the fray as well, horn at the ready. She trotted towards the defending duo; getting closer, she noticed Starfall close by her side, focused on the same target with his horn shining brightly in preparation for a spell. Then, without warning, a large cloud of dark smoke surrounded and engulfed both guards and ponies. Many halted in their tracks, unable to see through the thick fog, while others released their spells wildly in the confusion. Trixie narrowly dodged a few stray spells, quickly teleporting back out into the clarity of the clean air at the edge of the cloud trap. Flashes of magic could be seen from within, but nothing more.

Suddenly a pony burst through the cloud, a sphere held in his telekinetic grasp. It was Starfall, running as fast as he could away from the fray and towards the finish line. It didn't take very long for another pony to follow suit. Trixie looked back as the fog faded away, revealing a group of baffled ponies with two sitting guards at the center. There were only three spheres left. Three spheres for thirteen determined ponies.

Ponies were becoming more and more desperate for the prizes, jumping at guards in fruitless attempts. Trixie would more than likely have been one of them if it hadn't been for her aching body holding her back, forcing her to carefully consider every move. She paused for a minute, quickly scanning the field. Then she saw it: a silver ball simply lying on the ground, unprotected. She ran for it, as did other ponies that noticed. Everypony close enough lunged for it, resulting in Trixie landing atop a mound of pony. She pushed away, as did all the others, standing back up and looking bemusedly for the now-missing sphere. It was then Trixie realized what it really was: an illusion, and she had fallen for it. Turning around, she was just able to catch another pony running off with yet another sphere. Only two more left. Everything was moving too quickly. Trixie could only stand still as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Ponies and magic spells whizzed back and forth, nothing was in the same place for more than a second, and the remaining spheres were almost undetectable within the mayhem. Her head was spinning, and she didn't have the time to think straight.

Trixie noticed a pony running off towards the finish line; another sphere was taken. She didn't know how, but that wasn't important. There was only one chance left. She shook her head, trying to regain her senses to spot the guard with the final prize. Everypony, guards and remaining contestants alike, were crowded off to one side of the field. Trixie rushed to join the fray. Pushing and shoving, she tried to make her way though the group of ponies, hoping to spot the slightest glimmer of a reflective surface. With so many ponies, it was only a matter of time before sompony got to it.

And then she saw it, held within the magical aura of a guard surrounded on all sides by his comrades. Nopony so far had been successful at penetrating his hold; shield spells and counter-spells thrown by all the guards continuously repelled anything thrown at them, their disciplined coordination paying off. Trixie, as well as other ponies, ran circles around the guards, trying desperately to find a break in the pony wall, but it was a fruitless attempt. There was no way of getting through them. Stopping in her tracks, Trixie pondered an alternative. Realizing her best bet would be to distract them, she needed to come up with something big enough to do so. And fast.

She ran frantically through her mental list of spells, even those that she had initially dismissed as unsuitable. _Teleportation, telekinesis, shield, stun, wind call, firewo-_. She blinked. _Fireworks!_ They were one of her specialties, and now would be an opportune moment to make use of this skill. She widened her stance and lowered her head, readying her horn with a dim aura. She fed all the magic she could into this final chance, hoping it would give her just enough time to snatch the ball. With a grunt, she let loose her magic, sending sparks flying into the air directly above the guards with loud booms. For nearly a minute the explosions and flashes continued, forcing many to avert their eyes and try to cover their ears. Slowly, silence befell the field, ponies now taking the chance to look up and see the dissipating smoke - and an azure pony running off with the final artifact.

Trixie started off at the gallop, but was soon forced into a slow trot. She was tired, panting with difficulty through her parched, gaping mouth. Her whole body was fatigued and begged her to stop. All the recent excitement had distracted her mind, but now all that she could think of was rest. She tripped over her own hooves, falling on her face and causing the silver ball to fall out of her grasp and roll away before her. She looked up with weary, half-lidded eyes, her body refusing to get up. The sphere reflected her tired visage, as well as approaching ponies not too far off behind her. She was a pitiful sight to behold. Her mane and coat were still damp and completely disheveled, her ears had flopped down, and her mouth was curved into a grimace of effort and pain.

_I won't give up now... I'm almost finished with this stupid thing! _She forced herself up on shaky hooves, expression now resolute, and a fiery gleam returned to her eyes. She began to move again, picking up the prize in her mouth and running for the finish line. The other contestants were closing in, desperate to retrieve the final artifact. Beams of magic whizzed by her, hitting the ground at her sides and dissipating with an audible hiss. Trixie jumped and zigzagged in random directions, trying her best to evade the barrage of magic. The distance to the finish line was unknown to Trixie, but now all she could focus on was moving forward.

She bared her teeth and bit down on the hard sphere, tightly shutting her eyes and fighting through the aches and pains of her body. Trying to block out her surroundings, her senses began to fail and everything faded along with it. Sounds were muted, her thoughts became sluggish, and her body felt weightless and detached. Was it a spell or her own body giving in? Trixie could no longer tell. Still moving through her disorientation, she opened her eyes to be granted a fleeting glimpse of the finish line. Then it all went black, and everything was silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I am sorry. You must leave now." There stood the Princess of the Night, tall and elegant before a broken-down and defeated mare. Trixie lay at Luna's feet, forehooves wrapped around her head and ears. Shaking her head in silence, the mare refused to abide by what the Princess ordered. "You did not get through the preliminaries, thus you are disqualified from the tournament," she explained in a monotone voice, her heavy, overbearing stare not straying for a moment. Trixie could not respond, and even if she had wanted to her voice was gone. All she could do was continue to shake her head beneath her hooves.

"You failed us," came a different voice, as a mare walked up out of the nothingness to the Princess' side. Trixie at last dared to look up, seeing Twilight Sparkle standing before her. She wore a face of anger and disappointment, intense eyes piercing into Trixie's own, fear-filled ones. "To think that we actually thought you capable of something."

Trixie shook her head again, her wide eyes beginning sting with the moisture of oncoming tears. "No... I can," she mumbled through quivering lips.

"You can _what_?" retorted Twilight harshly. "It's too late now." The Princess was silent, her stoic expression never changing as she regarded the trembling mare at her hooves. She turned away without a word; only the sounds of her hoofsteps on the hard ground were heard as she slowly disappeared from Trixie's view. Twilight lingered behind, watching the mare that looked up to her with pleading, teary eyes. But she, too, turned away in silence.

"Twilight, wait!" Trixie cried, trying to stand but held down by an inexplicable weight upon her. She reached out with a hoof for the mare that had come to a halt not too far off. Twilight stood still for only a few seconds before carrying on into nothingness.

"Wait... Wait!"

"Wait!" Trixie cried, her eyes opening wide to see plain whiteness before her. A foreign ceiling once again. She was lying on her back atop a sort of cot or thin mattress raised slightly off the ground. It wasn't very comfortable - or at least, nowhere near as comfortable as her recent amenities in the castle. Looking around, she noticed other cots occupied by sleeping ponies, all contained within what looked like a large tent. Ponies were hurrying in and out though flaps at each end of the tent; most of them looked like nurse ponies, clearly identifiable by their white hats adorned with red crosses. They walked quietly by so as not to disturb the resting ponies.

Trixie tried to sit up, but a heavy weight on her body held her down against the cot. She grimaced as her entire body ached with every attempt to move more than a few inches. Lifting a hoof above her face, she saw it visibly shake before she let it limply fall back to her side. It didn't take many attempts before she realized she wasn't going to be moving for some time. Letting her body lie motionless, she stared unseeing at the white, creased ceiling. She lay that way for nearly a minute before a thought finally hit her.

_The tournament! _She sat up quickly; eyes went wide open once again before shutting forcefully from the aching pain that shot up her back and sides. With an audible grunt, she flopped back onto the cot, squirming uncomfortably. A passing nurse looked in worried awe before trotting over to Trixie's side.

"Are you all right, miss?" she asked a bit frantically. With eyes still shut tightly, Trixie gestured the nurse away, making urgent little shooing motions with her hoof. A forced grin on her lips betrayed her body's feeling.

"You don't look so good," said the nurse, getting closer to examine the uncomfortable looking pony.

"I am _fine," _Trixie stressed. She didn't want or need help from a nurse. She was fine. All she needed was a bit more rest, is all.

"O-oh, okay," the nurse said tentatively, before carrying on with her rounds. With a sigh, Trixie settled down once again, her eyes slowly opening halfway.

_I can't remember what happened at the end... did I win? _She bit her lip and scrunched up her snout, trying to remember what had happened before everything went dark. _I got one of those silver balls... and then... ugh! _Shaking her head in frustration only resulted in making her neck ache even more. _Wait... the dream. Maybe... maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe... I really did lose._ Her brow contorted with worry, and her mouth began to curve into a frown.

_No... it was only a dream. This can't be the end!_ Once again she tried getting up, but to little avail, only managing to lift her forehooves into the air. She swung them frantically, hoping to gain enough momentum to sit up. Trixie bared her teeth in determined anger, but her efforts proved fruitless.

"Trixie?" Trixie immediately froze at the sound of her name. With hooves still in the air, she turned her head to see Twilight Sparkle, head cocked to the side and one eyebrow raised, her face a picture of confused worry. Trixie assumed a blank expression in return; both mares silently watched each other for a few seconds. "Are you okay?" Twilight asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Umm... yes, of course. I'm just stretching, is all," she replied, letting her hooves fall to the bed once again. _What's Twilight doing here?_ Trixie gave her an accusing glare, to which Twilight could only return a nervous smile.

"How are you feeling? Is everything all right?" Twilight asked as she moved a little closer to Trixie's bedside. Her smile was quickly replaced by a look of thoughtful worry once again, inducing Trixie's own glare to fade away. There was a bit of a pause before Trixie replied, weighing the thought of lying versus telling the truth. She looked away, back to the ceiling.

"Just a little sore... I can't really move much yet," she said softly, a bit embarrassed at her situation. "But I am fine... what happened?"

"Good," Twilight replied with genuine relief. "You were brought to one of the medical tents after you collapsed. You've been asleep for a few hours now... though you seemed rather restless. You kept moving and mumbling in your sleep."

"You watched me sleep?"

"N-no!" Twilight retorted quickly, "I was checking on you..." Another awkward silence befell the two ponies, who now refused to make eye contact.

"Did I win?" Trixie whispered, more to herself than to Twilight.

"What?"

Trixie fixed Twilight with an intense, almost angry gaze. "Did I make it past the preliminaries?"

Twilight was silent for a second before the corners of her lips lifted upwards. "Yes. You did." Trixie grinned, closing her eyes and relaxing back into the pillow as she let out a muted and tired laugh of victory.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Trixie said, giddy with relief but quickly settling down.

"Congratulations, Trixie. You have officially been admitted into the Lunar Tournament," Twilight formally congratulated her, smiling broadly. "That artifact you won - the little silver ball - is your pass. All contestants have one registered to them. Inside it are some rules and information for later use. But don't worry about that now; you've got three months to look over it."

"Three months?" Trixie questioned, still unaware of what came after such arduous preliminaries.

"Right! Basically, there's a break period starting a week from today - the first day of winter. It ends in about three months, on the last day of winter. You'll know more once you look through the information in your artifact."

"But... why so long?" Trixie thought aloud, wondering what could possibly be done to fill the span of time.

"Well, for one, there are many things that must be prepared for the tournament - construction, organization and the like. Secondly, it gives all contestants an opportunity to get ready for what's to come. It won't be easy," Twilight finished a little ominously, but still cheerily.

Trixie remained silent, pondering over Twilight's words. _Get ready for what's to come. It won't be easy. _If the preliminaries were any indication, she wasn't ready. Trixie gave a loud sigh, unable to think clearly.

"So… what is going to happen now?"

"Oh, right. Your personal effects were sent back to the castle with the rest of your belongings. So once you're all rested up, we can go back."

"And then…"

"Well… I don't know. But you're in no shape to be up now. Just take your time and rest for as long as you'd like. Let's worry about this later." Trixie nodded in response; she couldn't deny how tired she was, which put her in no mood to refuse Twilight's suggestion. There was too much on her mind already. "I'll be back to check on you every now and then. And don't be shy to ask if you need anything. If I'm not here you can ask one of the nurses. Oh, and- "

"I've got it, all right!" Trixie interrupted. "I'm not a little foal. I can take care of myself," she sneered, rolling over on her cot to face away from Twilight.

"Right," Twilight said bashfully. "We'll head back to the castle when you're ready." Trixie answered with a lazy grunt, already dozing off again. Twilight smiled before turning and leaving the tent, heading back to the Princess.

* * *

_Finished, _Luna thought with a satisfied, tight-lipped smile, looking out over her quickly-emptying course from atop her watch tower. The sun had begun to set, casting a warm, orange glow over the fields. The crowds and contestants - winners and losers alike - were heading home now that the preliminary rounds were finally completed. Nearly five hundred contestants over the two weeks of trials had been chosen to move on to the tournament rounds. A great success, Luna deemed.

The distinct sound of a burst of teleportation magic came from behind Luna, announcing the return of her companion. "Hello Twilight," she said, still looking out into the distance. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Princess." Twilight moved close to Luna's side, and together they sat silently for a few minutes. A pleasing feeling of relief came to the two ponies as they watched the day finally near its end.

"How is Trixie?" Luna felt she had to ask. The condition of that mare had been on Luna's mind since she completed the last trial. Any injured pony was naturally a concern for her, her top priority being after all their safety. There hadn't been any serious injuries throughout the entire preliminaries, for which she was grateful, but exhaustion on the other hoof was to be expected. Dozens of ponies every round had been unable to complete the course, often resulting from an overexertion of magic, which would eventually lead to physical debilitation. Even if they did succeed in passing the entire test, no pony was immune to the extreme exhaustion that the tests were created to induce.

"She's, well... she's Trixie..." Twilight said with a sigh. Luna's eyes shifted to Twilight, noticing her thoughtful expression as she looked off into the distance.

"I am pleased to hear that, I believe," Luna smirked. "Has she returned to the castle?"

"No, she's still resting in a medical tent at the moment. The course took a lot out of her."

"As it did on everypony, one can safely say."

"I know... but I can't help but worry a little bit, Princess," Twilight said, looking up to Luna with wide, uncertain eyes. "I won't hide my feelings when I say I want Trixie to go far. I have high hopes for her. But..."

"But you are dubious of her chances in the upcoming tournament rounds," Luna finished. She had felt the same way as she watched Trixie make her way through the preliminary. Trixie was certainly skilled in some aspects of magic, but so were many others that had passed. "I agree, but I also feel she has not yet discovered her true potential. The same goes for many of the other participants. With proper study and training, anypony can be great. Trixie needs direction. She needs help. It falls to her to seek out and accept whatever aid she can acquire; to admit her shortcomings and strive to overcome them."

"This is Trixie we're talking about," Twilight said doubtfully. "She's one of the most stubborn and bull-headed ponies I've ever met. From what we know, she has nopony to turn to. And even if she did, she wouldn't dare ask them for help."

"And that is one of her many shortcomings. But one that she cannot overcome alone." Luna turned her head to give Twilight a knowing look, which Twilight responded to by tilting her head in confusion.

"But... then with whom?"

Luna smiled at Twilight's obliviousness. "You do not know?" Twilight shook her head, her bewildered look remaining. "I may have an idea... though, it is up to you to decide." Twilight nodded tentatively, curious as to the Princess' plan.

"Of everypony you know, who is Trixie most acquainted with - or, perhaps even, closest to?"

"Well... I don't know much of Trixie's travels and relations. But I guess I might as well fall under that."

"I'd say you two seem fairly well accustomed to each other. Now, who is exceptionally skilled in both magic and focused study?"

"I am...? Wait, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Why, whatever am I suggesting, Twilight? All I am saying is that Trixie will certainly require some help if she wishes to make any progress with her skills," Luna said coyly.

"Princess, I don't know if I can do this... I mean, I myself am still under Princess Celestia's tutelage. There's still so much I don't know about magic."

"Do not look at this simply as a teacher and student scenario, Twilight. Both you and Trixie may be well versed in distinctive fields of magic, spells, and techniques. This might not only be a learning experience for Trixie, but for you as well."

"That may be true..."

"And another thing," the Princess began anew, "Trixie seems to be in dire need of something other than magical training."

"She needs to be less reclusive, and learn how to interact with others. For another thing, it's also good to observe other styles of magic and how to counter them," Twilight said in quick response.

"Precisely," Luna said happily. "Now, I must return to the castle and prepare to bring forth the moon. Do you wish to accompany me?"

"I'll wait here until Trixie comes to," Twilight smiled. "See you at the castle, Princess."

"Very well. And remember what we discussed, Twilight. Ultimately, this is your decision to make," Luna said with a quick nod and smile. Twilight nodded back, a blank expression on her face. With a flash of magic Luna disappeared, leaving Twilight to ponder her words.

* * *

Trixie's eyes fluttered open, once again finding herself in the eerily quiet tent. Dim lights arrayed along the roof's central support beam gave it a warm glow, which also revealed its current vacancy. When she sat up it became apparent that she was all alone; the other sleeping ponies must have left, and not even the nurses seemed to be present. Trixie also came to quickly realize that she could actually move with only a minor amount of difficulty. Stretching her forelegs resulted in satisfying and audible cracks. A slow twist of her back gave way to a few more tingling snaps. Slouching forward, Trixie gave off a loud sigh, breathing slowly and steadily.

It was a few minutes before Trixie rolled off the cot and landed onto her shaky hooves. She stood still for a few seconds, unsure whether her sore legs could support her weight. With another heavy sigh, she took a few slow steps, relieved to still be standing. Perhaps her magic was faring a little better as well? She scrunched up her snout, steadily focusing her magic at the tip of her horn. With a little spark and sizzle, her magic was quickly dispelled, making her wince in agitation. Gently rubbing her horn with a hoof, she didn't notice the pony who walked in.

"Oh! You're awake. Are you feeling well enough to be out of bed?" the nurse asked in a cheerful tone, walking over to Trixie.

"I am fine... where is everypony?" Trixie asked groggily.

"There are still ponies resting in a few other tents. I'm keeping an eye on them until they can be discharged. Oh, there's somepony waiting for you here as well. She's right outside," the nurse said, pointing with a hoof to one of the open flaps of the tent. "I have to finish my rounds. Have a good night!" Trixie nodded in thanks, slowly heading towards the exit that revealed the darkness outside.

When she emerged, the twinkling stars and full moon were bright in the pristine and cloudless sky, causing Trixie to cast a dull shadow on the ground before her. Walking out into the night, Trixie was easily guided by the soft light from above. Not too far off, she noticed the silhouette of a pony sitting on a gentle hill. She approached slowly until she got close enough to identify the individual.

"Twilight?" Trixie said curiously, walking closer to the mare's side. Twilight looked over with wide eyes.

"Oh, Trixie, you're awake." She gave Trixie a warm smile, inviting her with a hoof gesture to come and sit by her side. Twilight's gaze followed her closely as she took a seat, holding the cheery look. Trixie tried to keep a serious facade, but knew she was clearly fatigued and disheveled, and no longer tried to hide it.

"How are you feeling?" Twilight asked gingerly.

Trixie sighed, keeping silent for a few seconds before speaking in a tired voice. "Better." She was looking away towards the moonlit emptiness, but was able to feel Twilight's focus on her. There was silence between the two mares, both sitting alone in the beautiful tranquility of the night.

Looking up at the stars, Trixie returned to her habit of identifying them, subconsciously locating and naming the constellations of the season. Doing this was always a calming distraction for her, and, at the moment, there seemed to be nothing better to do. The silence lingered, making Trixie wonder what they were really waiting for. It also gave her a little time to ponder over her situation. She had already passed the preliminaries, but why wasn't she feeling any better? Now, the stars were only reminding her of the countless lonely, cold nights spent on her futile travels after losing everything. Getting through the preliminaries meant nothing. She was still in the same place she was before. The realization came heavily and suddenly.

Trixie looked over to Twilight, who was gazing up at the stars in wonder. Trixie also discerned that Twilight had been waiting late into the night for her. A pony she had only treated poorly in the past was still making an effort to help. Trixie wondered why, but couldn't understand it. There was no reason for Twilight to have let her go and forgiven her after all the wrongs she'd committed. She didn't have to speak up for Trixie to the Princess. And now, why had she waited all this time for her?

Twilight looked over, catching Trixie's stare. Trixie's eyes widened slightly, body recoiling just a small bit. Twilight held a soft expression of wonder, their gazes locked in silence for a few seconds, before she spoke.

"I spoke to the Princess about... your situation."

"My 'situation'?"

"This tournament isn't going to be easy-"

"I know that," Trixie interrupted, face becoming stern with a brow raised in query.

"Yes, but... you need help," Twilight said calmly.

"What makes you say that?" Trixie's voice began to rise, quickly becoming defensive. Her brow furrowed and her features hardened.

"Trixie, listen to me-"

"No, I do not want to hear you lecture me!" she broke in once again in a shaky voice, standing on her weary hooves and taking a step back. Twilight's smile faded slightly, but she kept her patience, still sitting in the same spot. "I do not need you to tell me this... why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm trying to help you."

"It is not helping!"

"Trixie, let me train you!" Twilight finally let her voice rise, startling the argumentative mare.

"What?" she said after a few seconds of silence. Her features began to soften, shifting more towards bewilderment.

"I would like you to come back to Ponyville with me... so I can help you," Twilight said, returning to her composed state. She finally got up and turned to face Trixie, who still stood silent.

Trixie shook her head in disbelief, refusing to comprehend the offer. "You... want to train me?" Twilight only nodded in silence, well aware of the precarious path she was treading. "N-no! I am the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Trixie! I am not patronizing you... nor am I questioning your skills. But if this tournament is truly important to you, and you _really_ want to go far, then you must do everything possible to win."

"I do not need _you_ to win!" Trixie cried in a trembling voice. A frown came to Twilight's face as she stared earnestly into the exasperated mare's eyes. Trixie averted her gaze, scowling to herself. What was she supposed to do? How could she once again place herself in a position of inferiority to Twilight Sparkle? How could she show her face in Ponyville? So many questions and possibilities swirled wildly in her mind.

"... Trixie, just listen-"

"No! I don't need anypony else! Especially not _you_!" She still looked away, no longer wanting to see Twilight Sparkle. It was difficult to say those words, but she did not know why. Why couldn't she simply accept what was being offered to her? Nothing felt right anymore. Her chest tightened and her nerves left her control. She needed more time to think. More time to rest. Her mind was hazy and her entire body still ached.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Twilight asked in a meek tone, taking a step closer to Trixie.

"I-I just cannot, all right! Why can't I do anything on my own anymore!?" Trixie spat through her quickened breaths.

"But-"

"I can take care of myself!" the distressed mare yelled, watching Twilight back away with an expression of startled sadness on her features. Trixie quickly looked away, bringing forth another moment of silence. It lasted nearly a minute, allowing both mares to compose themselves.

"I'm sorry," was all Twilight said, trying to mask the bleakness of her voice to little avail. Trixie didn't reply, trying to settle her agitated feelings.

"I need my things..., " she finally said, voice almost at a whisper. Twilight understood, only nodding in reluctant acquiescence.


End file.
